


【魔幻手机】【All/游所为】谁杀死了知更鸟

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: Cock Robin, farewell.                          再见了，知更鸟；All the birds of the air                         空中所有的鸟儿，Fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,             都会悲鸣哭泣，When they heard the bell toll               当丧钟响起，For poor Cock Robin.                           为可怜的知更鸟响起时。——题记真壁有希子警官奉命接手一桩凶杀案。被害人是一位中年单身多金的知名企业家，但警方锁定的嫌疑人，却是六个英俊少年……本文人设链接：https://www.weibo.com/5573384708/F43xw5SKm?type=comment#_rnd1542523608859预告片：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av26325826为我可爱的道友疯狂打call！没有道友就没有这篇文！





	1. 嫌疑人D：赤木茂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhdd_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhdd_ao3/gifts).



> Who killed Cock Robin?  
> ——I, said the Fly.  
> With my little eye,  
> I saw him die.

赤木茂坐在警局的审讯室中，神经质地反复将手里的钢笔笔帽推开按紧，等待着父母与律师的出现。陪同他的真壁警官是个温柔的女警，却也十分干练，让他想起了自己的母亲。虽然他一向不屑于对母亲分享自己的心境，但在真壁警官的面前，他感觉到一种冲动，想要对她说出自己的遭遇。虽然在律师来之前这样做是十分不明智的，但他心中惊惶不安，急需来自外界的安慰。

仅仅六个小时前，当茂走下车的时候，他的脑中还满满的都是胜利的喜悦。他迫不及待地想要看着那位先生在他的面前暴露出脆弱的一面，向他低头。

茂有时惊奇于自己对那位先生的执迷。这执迷始于茂第一次见到他的时候，然后愈演愈烈。

那时茂还只有十二岁，带着对整个世界的普通人类的鄙夷与厌弃，毫无顾忌地在谈判过程中对那个人的项目计划大加嘲讽，甚至将其中几页文件直接摔在他的脸上，只为了看看这个英俊文雅的男人会不会如他所预料的发怒。

茂喜欢用自己的才智去控制别人，同样乐于见到每个人失控，表现出与他们的气质截然不同的样子——那总是十分滑稽。他很少失手，但那位先生的反应却着实出乎他的意料。他只是微笑着，眼神中没有一丝怒意或是不悦，不时微微颔首，毫不在意茂言语之间的轻蔑之意，在文件上圈圈改改，同时在一旁做好备注，甚至在茂开始感到口渴的时候恰好递上一杯水。等茂说完之后，他将自己刚才所做的改动逐条与他协商，据理力争，几乎能完全跟上他跳脱的思路，尽力回答出各种刁钻的问题。

这至少表明他并非一个蠢人。茂一边继续用尖刻的语言嘲讽他，一边颇为愉快地想到。

最后结束的时候，两人握手再见，但那个人却并没有立刻转身离开，而是走近了一步，半跪在地，帮茂整了整有些凌乱的衣领，抬头看着他，微笑道：“你很可爱，希望我们今后继续合作。”

茂原本是最厌恶别人说他可爱的。但这个男人这样说，茂却意外地并没有十分气恼。或许是因为他的目光足够诚恳，而他微笑的样子，又实在很美，令人无法拒绝。

但茂仍然讨厌被这样形容。于是在他即将站起来的时候，茂猛地在他的肩膀上推了一把，让他狼狈地跌坐在地，后背撞在了桌边，茶汤从桌上滴落在他干净笔挺的西装上，显得有些狼狈。但男人仍然没有发怒，只是似乎惊讶地睁大了眼睛，瞳孔微微扩散，过了一会儿才站了起来，抽出口袋中的手帕擦了擦衣服上的污渍，勉强对茂笑了一下，就拿着文件匆匆离去了。

他实在是个很有趣的人，茂想到。从此茂便记住了那个人的名字。游所为。

茂开始刻意接近他的生活。将一个人的生活轨迹编成程序，便可以轻而易举地制造与他偶遇的机会。对茂来说，这实在太过简单，他本以为自己会很快厌倦，可这个男人却如同一坛醇酒一样，时间越长，便越醉人，也越来越让人不满足。

两年前，他开始出现在茂的春梦之中。

诚然，茂的早熟让他早已十分了解性的反应以及机制，他甚至购买了一千部各种类别的成人影片，将其中各种元素、出现时间及持续时间分门别类，做出了一套统计图表，从而了解这一产业批量生产此类电影的模板。这，当然，是正常的商业模式分析。

但当俊美男人出现在他的梦中，如婴儿般蜷缩着身体沉睡着，茂突然感到了一种原始的冲动——野蛮的，无序的，荒唐的冲动。茂在梦中撕碎了男人的衣服，听着男人的叫声从惊吓、到无助、到不由自主的快乐呻吟，茂用力地掐着他的腰，疯狂地撞进那温热紧致的密穴之中律动起来。他见到男人的脸上出现了同样的红晕，羞耻和情欲让他难堪地咬着嘴唇，一滴眼泪从眼角滑落。

茂在梦里疯狂地射了出来。醒来之后，他来不及洗澡，就坐在电脑前，点开文件夹中偷拍到的那位先生的照片和视频，开始抚慰自己。

茂此时才发现，自己并非没有情欲，而是不曾意识到，自己的情欲有着明确指向。

所以说，只有那个人，才可以呢。茂用沾着精液的手指拿起桌上的相片，慢慢划过那个人的鼻尖，脸颊，然后是嫣红饱满的嘴唇。

但这只是不切实际的幻想。在最初的激情冷却之后，茂严肃地想到。在过去的交往之中，茂早已了解到一个事实，即那位先生虽然看似温和，却并不是可以立刻得手的人。他就像一支翠竹，即便有狂风骤雨的侵袭，仍然难以被折断。

经过整整一月的筹谋，茂开始一步一步地实施他的计划。那位先生与其他公司的交易网开始被他逐渐腐蚀和破坏，不得不更加依赖赤木家族，更频繁地与茂合作，即便这意味着他会受到更多的言语和肢体上的羞辱，那位先生似乎也并没有十分气恼。为了自己公司更好的发展，他似乎可以包容许多事情。

而今，茂终于做到了。那位先生看似一帆风顺的事业，其实根基已经被茂所控制。他的繁荣需要日夜的精心维护，而被连根拔起，只要茂想要，便可以做到。  
当那位先生的银行传来破产消息的时候，茂正在嗅闻着他穿过的一件粉色衬衫，上面残留的古龙水和体香仿佛直通到他的下体，让茂克制不住地勃起。

然而茂还是会等。他在等那位先生彻底走投无路的时候，然后他提上早已备好的礼物和酒，像一位猎人即将去检视自己陷阱中的猎物一样兴致勃勃。茂想象着那位先生的表情，在看似平静的微笑之下是掩饰不住的疲惫和痛苦，如同行将溺毙的人，无论是否情愿，他也不得不抓住最后的浮木。

茂走进了大门。兴奋喜悦的心情让他甚至没有嗅到空气中越来越浓重的血腥气。

直到茂看见了自己的猎物。他衣衫不整，倒在血泊之中，身上带着十几处刀伤，血液都似流尽，而刀却握在那位先生自己的手里。

不能留下痕迹。茂在如此的震惊之下，脑中清明之处仍然提醒着他。于是茂伸出颤抖的手指探了他的鼻息，几乎跌坐在地。

他的猎物，虽然身体尚温，一滴眼泪还挂在眼角，然而确凿已经死去。

茂逃走了。他甚至没有叫救护车来试图挽救他的猎物。他蜷缩在座椅上，开始啜泣。

是的。赤木茂深吸一口气，对真壁警官说道。千真万确，在我发现游所为的时候，他刚刚死去。


	2. 嫌疑人C：黑泽光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who'll dig his grave?  
> I, said the Owl,  
> With my pick and shovel,  
> I'll dig his grave.

“这是他自找的。” 光从口袋中拿出随身携带的消毒液，仔细地一点一点擦过面前的桌面和椅子，一边慢慢说道。

“啊啊，真壁警官，不要会错了意。” 光抬起头看着真壁，双眼泛红，脸上表情莫辨，不知是压抑着愤怒还是悲痛，抑或二者皆非。“我说的自找，并不是他活该如此。不管你信不信，也许并不包括死亡的结局，但他的确是在热爱着这种游戏呢。”

“是的，我是他的情人，如果你一定要这样说的话。” 光终于坐了下来，用最后一张纸巾擦干净了手，心不在焉地笑了笑，开始用指尖不规律地敲击着桌面，令人心中烦乱，“更准确的说，是情人之一。”

光的眼神突然暗淡下来。他最痛恨碰到不干净的东西，然而……光无法控制自己对游的欲望，哪怕在他知道，游的身体绝非仅仅属于自己之后。

但光无法克制自己占有他的冲动。游的肌肤，游的体味，游的触碰和拥抱，游紧致火热的身体内部……都让光欲罢不能。即便每次做完之后，那些黏腻潮湿的体液粘在身上的感觉会让光发疯，他不得不用力地擦洗自己的身体直到发红甚至破皮；但当光再次看到游的时候，他仍然会忍不住想要抱紧他，亲吻他，享受他的触碰。

游就像一个魔咒。光想到。他可以迅速唤醒光的精力与热情，如同缪斯女神的灵感指引，或是滴在眼中的安非他命。以燃烧他的生命为代价，让他感到短暂的满足和释放，接踵而至的却是更加深重的、灵魂的阴影。

有的时候，光会将一切录下来，然后投影在空白的墙壁上，抱着昏沉的游——有时是昏迷的——一起看，然后再一次地，重复着这个过程。这个时候，游的身体就像一枚熟透了的果子，只要轻轻一捏，就会破裂，散发出腐烂的甜腻香气，吃起来是醉酒般的微醺感。

就在这样的迷幻之中，性的快感在他们之间持续地延长下去，延续到整夜，甚至再加上一整个白天，和又一个夜晚；然后他们饥饿、接近脱水、无法勃起，但光仍然会执着地摩挲着游的身体，抱着他或是被他抱着，温暖的肌肤相互摩擦，能让光疯狂的大脑暂时安稳下来，享受多巴胺带来的短暂宁静。

黑泽夫人从来吝啬给予光这样的拥抱。光在她的心目中，不过是一段失败婚姻的遗留物。她讨厌幼儿，每当幼小的光哭泣吵闹的时候，她就将他带到四壁都是隔音软垫的calm room中反锁起来，等到他重新变成一个乖巧的孩子之后，再让保姆将他抱出来清洗干净，放在窗边的小床中，让她看上去仍像一个好母亲，在尽着母亲的责任。

光并不恨她，因为他与她是如此相像，他同样厌恶小孩子，因此十分能够理解她的选择。但她也的确不值得被当做一个母亲去尊重。光从不叫她母亲，大多数都是“夫人”和“您”，有时候是“老太婆”，或者“搔首弄姿的婊子”以及其他一系列侮辱称呼。她有时会被光气到发疯，而在光被确诊了双向障碍之后，她有时会讥讽地叫他“精神病患”，并且坚信他的一切不合适的举动都可以被药物治愈，对他倒是多了些宽容。

光对此嗤之以鼻。那些药让他感觉迟钝，身体沉重，双眼蒙尘。即便当光病得最严重时，绝望与心痛不停折磨他，让他像被压在巨石之下无力起身，同时被一片片小刀细细地切割着心脏的肌肉，但这些痛苦也都是真实的。药物带来的虚假的、并无缘由的欢乐，实在令人恶心。

但是母亲有时会带人回家。光也已经不再是一个房间可以锁住的孩子。这时她就需要他行为规矩，至少不会在中途搅扰了她的好事。她对光唯一的要求是，他必须在她需要的时候吃药，否则他休想从她手里拿到一分钱。

光每次吞下那些药丸的时候，都恨不得那个老女人立刻意外死亡。

光第一次见到游所为的时候也是这样的状态。当他终于从药物带来的昏沉中清醒过来，已经不知什么时候坐在了餐桌旁边，正带着呆滞的微笑看着母亲对一个英俊的陌生男人调情，而那个男人显然对她毫无兴趣，只是温和地敷衍着，时不时落在他身上的眼神却透露出了担忧。女人短粗的手指上箍紧的婚戒在灯下反射出刺眼的光芒，讽刺地映在他的眼中，让他头疼得厉害，他忍不住按着后脑，歇斯底里地大笑起来，笑得上气不接下气。

那两个人的对话戛然而止，母亲的眼神瞬间变得尴尬而愤怒，在一旁期期艾艾地道着歉，然而那个男人却只是对她笑了笑，走到他的身边低下头，一只手搭在他的肩上，一边关切地询问他的身体状况。

光停止了大笑。陌生男人的手掌很温暖，身上带着淡淡的茶香，还有不知名的清甜香气，并非他所熟知的任何一种古龙水的味道。光抬头打量这个男人，这才发现他比第一眼看上去还要美丽得多，也诱人得多。男人的眼中倒映着光的模样，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，饱满的双唇微微分开，就像在等待着一个亲吻。

生平第一次，光没有立刻推开一个接近他的陌生人，而是一点一滴地涌起了欲望，好像他死寂的身体重又活了过来一样。他没有听男人对他说了什么，只是低下头，深吸了一口气，然后站起身，忽略那个女人在他背后气急败坏的叫喊声，逃也似的快步走回了房间。

“第二天，我带了礼物去他家向他道歉，”光抬头看着真壁，微笑道，“作为一个商人，他的酒量实在很差，警惕性，或许更差。”

光仍然记得那天发生的一切。喝醉的游安静地躺在床上，两颊酡红，对外界的动静殊无知觉。光一点一点地解开他的衬衫，脱掉他的鞋和裤子，用一条丝质领带将他的双手缚在床头，从包里拿出相机架在了床的对面，开始录像。光早已吃了解酒药，原本只想将游灌醉，能够有更多与他肢体接触的机会，却没想到游这样不胜酒力，很快就已醉到人事不省。

光的下体顶起了裤子，硬的发疼。他慢慢地脱掉身上所有的衣物，伸出微微打颤的手抚摸着游光裸的肌肤。游的身体并没有太过分明的肌肉线条，而是恰到好处的柔软；他已不再年轻，但腰上没有一丝赘肉，仍像少年一样纤细有力。这真是不可思议。

光轻轻地抱住了游，贴在他的颈边深吸一口气，那种清新的甜美香气又一次充盈在他的肺叶之中，令他整个人都飘飘然起来。光享受着这种久违的肌肤相亲的感觉，伸手包裹住身下人仍然软垂的阴茎，和自己坚挺的下体一起揉弄撸动。游在睡梦中无意识地呻吟起来，像还未睁开眼睛的幼猫一样轻细柔软，让光忍不住吻住那对豆沙色的唇瓣长久地吸吮。缺氧的感觉让游皱起了眉头，发出委屈的鼻音，这却让光更加激动，忍不住伏在他的身上，一边吮吸着他小巧的乳头，一边将游的两条修长的腿架到肩膀上，草草润滑了一下，就强硬地挤进了紧致温暖的密穴之中，急不可耐地抽插律动。  
丝丝缕缕的血液慢慢渗出，让光有了一种仿佛在占有处子的激动和喜悦。

这样尖锐的疼痛和不适感终于让男人惊醒过来。但还没等他意识到现在的情况，光就抓起了一旁自己的内裤塞在他的嘴里，阻止了他呼救的企图。光看着游愤怒而又恐惧的眼神，埋在他体内的阴茎顿时涨大了一圈。他一边继续抽动，一边威胁地掐住游白皙修长的脖颈，只要男人稍有反抗，他就立刻收紧手指。游的挣扎越来越无力，身上已经渗出了薄汗，那种淡然的香气却越来越浓郁，让光越来越兴奋，忍不住在游的身上留下越来越多的吻痕。游还在呜咽着企图说什么，但光更用力地撞进他的体内，让他只能发出更多的痛呼和呻吟。

他们做了整整一晚。直到他在游的体内射了第四次，朝阳从窗口照进来的时候，他才终于停下，有些迷茫地抚摸着游身上各式各样的情欲痕迹，最后掐着他的腰，慢慢地抽身出来。而游已经昏死过去，脸色苍白如纸，身下的床单被鲜血和各种体液染上了一片淡红色；虽然堵塞在口中的衣物已经被取出，他还是微微地张着嘴，似乎仍在尽力呼吸更多的氧气。

光的体内充盈着欲望被满足的欣快感，但还是被身上黏腻的感觉困扰着。于是他整整洗了一个小时的澡，在游的衣橱里挑了一身干净衣服穿上，然后在游的脸上轻轻一吻，才用他的手机拨通了急救电话。

真壁皱着眉头，忍耐着听完少年简略却情色的讲述，沉声说道：“或许他并不是疏于防备，只是没有料到，一个孩子会对他怀着这样的心思。”她整理着面前有些凌乱的材料，继续问道，“然后呢？他就这样默许了？”

“不止是默许……他啊，可是很享受呢。每一次，他都又哭又叫，比那些成人影碟里的女孩子叫得都好听。”光不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，眼中灼灼发亮，毫不畏惧地凝视着真壁，绽开一个微笑，“当然，你可以解释为他不愿意那些照片和录像被别人看到。但他总是可以报警的，不是吗，警官？”

真壁并不喜欢这个少年。除去他与受害者这样倒错的关系之外，他的叙述显然带着他这种独特个性的艺术加工——过于注重自我，对于受害者的情况提示极其有限。她拿起受害者的医疗档案，指着最上面的一页：“受害者遇袭前一天由于伤口感染高烧住院，送他入院的人是你。我是不是可以认为，他的伤也是你造成的？”

光的眼神又一次黯淡下来。他皱起眉头，手指在桌面上敲击得越来越急促无序，只是哼了一声，没有回答。

光并不知道初夜之后游独自在医院里醒来，带着屈辱和全身的伤痛，会是怎样的情形。他只知道当他再一次在酒会上遇见游的时候，游的眼神仿佛高速路上被车灯照定的小鹿一样，瞬间的呆滞之后，余下的便是逃避和恐慌，然而当光拿出手机，揽住他的腰，将里面的照片展示给他看时，游的身体立刻绷紧了。游并不知道在他昏过去之后，光又拍了多少张他的照片，全身赤裸，带着情爱的痕迹，摆出撩人的姿态。光凑近他的耳边，轻声说道：“请给我随意进入出游宅的权限和钥匙，否则，现在酒会上的每一个人，都会收到你美丽的照片。”

游虽然是一个接受过海外高等教育的人，但他骨子里仍然很传统。光相信他不会报警，而事实也的确如此。

游屈服了。他只提了一个条件——这一切必须完全保密。这并不是个十分过分的条件，于是光同意了。

在那之后，光开始频繁地需索游的身体，游的隐忍默许又激发了光更多的奇思妙想——不只是性的满足，当然。有时，光会在做爱的间隙拍摄照片，或是速涂一些脑海中闪现的画面；而有时，他就干脆在游的身上，用各种各样的道具作画。最简单的，以藤杖与皮带抽打在皮肤上形成的中空印痕为枝干，点上各色的低温蜡油随意甩在其上的零落花瓣，加上淤青与吻痕，以及背景上皮质和木质的桨所造成的大片红肿，就像一幅色彩饱满的工笔一样美妙，配上对方情色的呻吟与哭喊声，实在是妙到毫巅。

然而游对光的态度却一向暧昧不明。他从不会主动邀约，却也从不拒绝。即便是被光折腾到不得不去医院，游通常也并不会与他有什么言语上的交流。在这段关系中，光甚至没有得到直呼游所为名字的许可。这实在让他气愤、紧张，而又痛苦。除了在床上，游甚至吝啬给他拥抱和亲吻——就像他的那位母亲一样。

这样的矛盾让光的病发作得越发频繁。他开始不能控制自己的暴躁与愤怒，即便游尽力躲闪反抗，光往往也只会遵从野兽般的原始本能——这并不是一个文明社会的现代人可以敌得过的。

这种矛盾在那天终于又一次爆发。因为公司破产而心情极度低落的游醉倒在一间酒吧，当光打电话找到游的时候，看到了他的来电显示上的备注。

没有名字，没有昵称。只是简简单单的一个字母而已。

光的心顿时沉入了冰雪之中。

“接下来的事情，你们都知道了。”光皱了皱鼻子，嫌恶地擦了擦手，“我一时失控，但他的态度，也实在令人生气。”

真壁警官的眉头皱得更紧，她清了清嗓子，和旁边做笔录的警官交换了一个眼神，继续说道：“你知道，你的口供，加上死者生前的医疗记录，足够让你被定强奸罪和故意伤害罪。”

光摇了摇头，歇斯底里地大笑起来：“真壁警官，你或许不清楚，我还有一个月才满17岁，而且，你真的认为对一个‘精神病患’的指控，是可行的吗？”他慢慢从椅子上站起，双手撑在桌子上，弯腰看着真壁的眼睛，说道，“如果我稍稍变换一下这个故事的情节，你认为，该被定罪的，是我，还是……他？”

光的视线落在档案中的那张照片上，深吸一口气，站直身子整了整衣服，正色说道：“虽然游的最后一个电话的确是打给我的，但他一个字都没有说。但是，如果可以选择，也许终有一天我会杀了他——而这会出自他自己的意愿。”

“你这是什么意思？”真壁警官也站了起来，拦在他的前面说道，“请告诉我，你还知道些什么？”

但审讯室的门已经开了。少年的母亲和律师站在门外，对真壁微微鞠躬。光冷冷地看了那个中年女人一眼，头也不回地走出了门。


	3. 嫌疑人E：渡边修哉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who'll make his shroud?  
> I, said the Beetle,  
> With my thread and needle,  
> I'll make the shroud.

真壁有希子拉起警戒线，弯腰走进了现场。与专注展现实况以及各处标记证据的现场记录照片不同，这里已经被彻底清理过，只有石砖缝隙中残存的血渍记录着生命的流逝。她抚摸着木制的廊柱，忽然回想很久之前，度过的一段难忘时光，只是此时心境与那时相比，又是大相径庭了。

“因为冬天已往。雨水止住过去了。地上百花开放。百鸟鸣叫的时候已经来到。”*

有希子深吸一口气，低下头，回想着案卷上的记录。

现场只发现了一具尸体，经鉴定，死者名叫游安琪，是失踪（或根据法医鉴定被害人失血量及目击者证词，可能已经死亡的）房主游所为的独生女。游所为从未透露过这孩子的生母是谁，但从现场获得的DNA检验结果证明，游安琪的确是游所为的亲生女儿。

尸检照片上，女孩的脸色苍白接近透明。即便她已经死去，平躺在尸检台上，如同大理石雕塑一般，但仍然让人无法忽略她的完美，与她的父亲如出一辙的美，却更加张扬耀眼。就像一个真正的天使一般。

但在繁复的衣裙之下，她幼小的身体却讲述了一个截然不同的故事。

尸检结果显示，死者小臂与大腿内侧存在不同程度的陈旧锐器切割伤，已经不能判断是自己或是他人造成的。死者的血液中检验出抗抑郁类药物与抗精神病类药物的残留，提示死者患有精神疾病，而来自死者的私人医生（十分不合作地）提供的证词与此吻合。警方曾经怀疑死者遭受过性侵犯或其他重大心理创伤，但检验后发现死者处女膜完好，也并没有受过其他侵害的迹象。这让有希子多少松了口气。她最厌恶的一类人就是恋童癖，而调查至今，这位疑似死亡的游先生与未成年人的种种非常规交往，让她不得不考虑这种可能。

好在，无论他是否真的无辜，他至少没有丧心病狂到对自己的女儿下手。有希子慢慢站直身子，脸色仍然很差。每每想到那个小女孩，她就感到一阵揪心。

她甚至还没来得及过她的十岁生日。

或许，如果她不在游所为的身边，而是留在那位从未露面的母亲身边，现在她仍然十分幸福快乐地活着。有希子深吸了一口气，平定心中突然涌起的愤怒，继续回想尸检报告的伤情检验。

死者右侧手掌有明显电击伤，但未见心肌缺血或梗死样改变，可见死因是触电后昏迷继而跌入泳池溺水而死。有希子走到游宅后院，找到了警方确认的第一现场，仔细检查着那根虽然切面毛糙，但仍能看出是被人工剪断的电线，微微眯起了眼睛，看向一墙之隔外的庭院。神秘代号E——游所为的手机中存储的那个号码所属人，十四岁的渡边修哉，就住在那里。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“我想修哉是不会那样做的。”濑口教授——渡边修哉的继父——听完了有希子的话，推了推眼镜，颇为严肃地说道，“他是个很优秀的孩子。虽然过去他常和他母亲吵架，但是这一年他已经安分了许多，新的老师对他的评价也很高……”

“您或许并不了解他。”有希子干脆地打断了他的话，说道，“我可以和他母亲谈谈吗？”

濑口教授抱起双臂，有些不悦地说道：“她去了实验室。而且这一年里，她和修哉见面的次数并不比我多。”他指了指后院落了锁的车库，“修哉不能接受我娶了她的事实，所以不想和我们住在一起，一直住在车库，除了索要抚养费之外，他都不会在我们面前露面。”

“那您又怎么能断定他没有犯罪的可能呢？”

濑口教授张了张嘴，似乎想反驳什么，但最后也只是勉强笑了一下，没有答话。有希子继续问道：“您能打开车库的锁吗？我想进去看看。”

濑口教授摇了摇头。“我没有那里的钥匙，而且他自己装了指纹锁，只有他才能打开门。”

意料之中。有希子点了点头，一边和濑口教授商量能否在下午修哉从补习班回来后通知她，一边思索着或许有必要去申请一张搜查令。得到了他肯定的答复后，有希子留下自己的联系方式，然后打车去学校，拜访修哉的班主任。

虽然今天是休息日，但维特仍然去了办公室，准备参加下午的教工足球比赛。他是修哉的现任班主任，虽说是老师，但其实更像个开朗阳光的大男孩。他接替调任别校的森口老师的职务才两个月，却已经熟悉了这个班级的绝大多数人，对这个沉默寡言的男孩子更是十分关心。他一直希望修哉的母亲能够多关注多亲近他一些，但是她却一直无动于衷。而作为教师，他能够给予修哉的并不多，并且过分的关心也让修哉反感和不安。听完有希子对修哉的猜测，他连连摇头，坚持说修哉是个好孩子，只是内向了一些，并且还经常到保健室去帮忙……

“保健室，您说？”有希子突然眼前一亮，急切地问道。

“是啊是啊，”维特有些不解地看着有希子，“有什么不妥吗？他的表现很好，医生和护士们都很喜欢他……”

有希子微笑了一下，后退了一些，歉意地微笑道：“没有，只是感到有些惊奇呢，一个男孩子，会喜欢去保健室帮忙。”

维特咧嘴笑道：“就是说的，他是个很贴心的男孩子。”他突然对有希子深鞠一躬，恳切地说道：“所以请警官您一定要查明真相，拜托了。”

有希子几乎要嘲笑他的天真，但最终只是挑了挑眉毛，对他点了下头。

查明真相，追寻正义。这本就是她学习法律的初衷。然而最终她选择成为一名暴力机构的执法者，那又是另一个故事了。

由于是周末，学校保健室只有两个护士和一个医生，但是她们都记得渡边修哉，那个沉默但聪颖的孩子。藤野医生打开一个程序，让有希子坐下来看，一边不住地夸赞道：“修哉啊，他很厉害的。这个档案系统就是他设计的，我们的耗材药品之类，现在都可以直接在电脑上录入了，省了不少时间。他还经常来帮我们整理资料和更新程序，现在的小孩子啊，真是不简单……”

藤野医生还在絮絮说着什么，有希子却已经有些不耐烦。她本来只是想来看看渡边修哉是不是在这里，因为她联系了补习班的老师，知道修哉根本就没有去过补习班，只是不知他去了哪里。有希子打断了她的话，从保健室走出来，正在犹豫之后要去哪里的时候，突然听到一个温柔稚嫩的女声从她身后传来。

“请等一下。”

有希子转过身去。一个穿着校服的小姑娘背着书包站在那里，齐刘海，大眼睛，一副乖乖女的样子。她回想着维特给她看的花名册，说道：“北原同学，你好。”

“你是为了修哉而来的。”北原美月站在那里，一双漆黑的眼瞳定定地看着她，毫不犹豫地说道。

有希子点了点头，蹲下身子平视着她，轻轻抚摸着她柔顺的长发，说道：“修哉是你的恋人，对吗？你有什么想对我说的吗？”

美月摇了摇头。

有希子慢慢站了起来，但仍然保持与美月视线相接。她没有错过美月眼中突然闪过的一丝犹豫的神色，把手放在美月的肩头，提高了声音，更加郑重地重复了一遍：“北原美月同学，你有任何信息，关于渡边修哉的，要告诉我的吗？”

美月有些慌张地转开了视线。过了好一会儿，她才慢慢开口说道：“警官，您能送我回家吗？”

有希子点点头。美月走在她前面一步远的位置，一直沉默着，无论她问任何问题，美月都漠然以对，甚至连一点反应都没有。直到穿过美月家门前的最后一条窄道，天色渐渐暗下去的时候，有希子终于拉住了美月，急切地说道：“离开他。”

美月有些疑惑地看着她，有希子用力抓着她的肩膀，直到美月的眼中开始泛起了泪光，她才放松了一些，一字一顿地说道：“渡边修哉。离开他。不要再掩护他。”她一把抓起了美月的手晃了晃，把她的腕带解开，露出了那个文身字母“L”，还有几道深浅不一的伤痕。“醒醒吧，他不是你想象中的那个‘坏小子’，而是一个真正的危险人物。你会害了你自己的。”

美月纤长的睫毛疯狂颤抖着。她用力挣开了有希子的手，重新戴上腕带，摇了摇头：“不，修哉他只是……太寂寞了。”她一边向后退去，一边说道，“你是不会理解的。他只是想被人听见。他的求救，他的呐喊。”

有希子深深地叹了口气。或许是孩子们的通病吧。以为自己的世界总是那么的深刻，自己的痛苦总是独一无二。标新立异无可厚非，等到他们长大了，再回首这段过去，大多都是一笑而过便罢。

但并不是每一个这样的孩子都有机会活到长大。有希子看着北原美月转身跑进了家门，她谈起修哉时的神情让她恍惚看到了十年前的一个人，虽然彼时那位故人也比美月年长将近十岁，可那种故作老成的稚拙，站在黑暗边缘困惑观望的姿态，根本是如出一辙。她最后看了一眼美月的家，然后转过了身。

巷尾不知何时出现了一个瘦高的身影。他站在拐角处一动不动，只有影子泄露了他的存在。她心中一惊，但还没有来得及掏出佩枪，一片白光已经在她的面前爆闪开来，她暗骂一声，眼前已经昏花一片，她只凭直觉闪过了最致命的那一次攻击，但随后就感到腰间一痛，身体已经开始不听使唤，就在这一片光亮之中慢慢倒了下去。

—————————————————————

二十小时前

“我得杀了她。”修哉擦拭着刚刚组装好的新机器，轻声说道。

美月趴在车库的地毯上，扭头看了他一眼，然后继续回过头去，在电脑上敲着日记，一边淡淡地笑道：“好啊。你又不是第一次杀人了。”

修哉眯了眯眼睛，突然扔下手中的东西，走到美月身边蹲下，抬起她的下巴，说道：“你觉得杀一个人很容易？你还真以为自己是露娜希？”他厌恶地放开手，冷笑道：“她可不是安琪那个蠢姑娘。她很聪明，已经查到我家了。你得帮我。”

美月盘腿坐了起来，并没有在意修哉阴晴不定的态度，只是问道：“你要我怎么帮你？”

修哉低头想了想，然后揽着她的肩膀，语速极快地描述着他的计划，眼中闪耀着兴奋的光芒。美月听完之后，点了点头，沉默了几秒钟，说道：“你一定要杀她吗？”

修哉哼了一声，手上的改锥有一下没一下地敲击着地板，让人心烦意乱。“她和其他那些警察不一样，我能感觉得到。她太难缠了，杀了一了百了。”他起身走到一旁，把那架排满了LED灯管的架子推到美月面前，说道：“站起来。”

美月疑惑地站了起来，修哉看了她一眼，微微一笑，然后猝不及防地打开了开关。

高频闪烁的白光顿时充满了她的整个视野，美月只觉得一阵眩晕，而就在她转身躲避的一刹那，修哉手中自制的电击枪已经抵在了她的后腰处，说道：“我现在就可以杀了你。”

美月紧紧咬着嘴唇。有的时候，修哉真的让她害怕。就像过山车落下去前的那一秒，你无论经历了多少次，仍然会感到惊慌。她靠在修哉的肩头，闭上了眼睛，一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑落。修哉满意地微笑着吻掉那滴眼泪，关上了灯，抱着美月坐在地上，让她躺在自己的怀里，一边仍旧在脑中排演着明天的行动计划。

然而修哉并不知道，如果能够让他回到此时，他绝不会试图杀死真壁有希子。他震惊地发现自己已经走上了一条绝路，而这一切的错误，始于将近一年前，游所为一家搬到濑口宅的隔壁的那一刻。

渡边修哉一眼就注意到了那个吵闹的小姑娘——游安琪。这个长相甜美的女孩像献宝一样抱着刚烤好的饼干来拜访新邻居，叽叽喳喳地拉着他的母亲聊天，而他一向对人十分冷淡的母亲竟然也破天荒地陪她玩闹，屋里不时传来阵阵欢笑声。不，她绝不是什么天使，她根本就是个小恶魔。渡边修哉站在窗外瞪着他们，死死地咬着指关节，强迫自己转身走开。

就在这时，他看见了游所为。

那个男人站在门口，穿着一件修身的条纹衬衫，最上面的三颗扣子解开，露出修长的脖颈和胸前一小片白皙的肌肤。他知道这位游先生是知名的企业家，同时也是一位海归博士，只是没想到他看起来竟然如此年轻英俊。他原本因为游安琪而对游所为殊无好感，但现在他心里却隐隐约约生出了一种交缠着嫉恨与歆羨的感觉，一时竟呆住了。直到游所为走到他面前拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着问道：“怎么不进去？你叫什么名字？”他这才匆忙跳开，跑进了车库之中，抓起遥控器死命地按了一下，等着卷帘门放下来。

他讨厌他的新邻居，毫无疑问。修哉坐在实验台前恶狠狠地想到。然而他突然听到急促的脚步声传来，紧接着游所为竟然从快要完全落下的门外钻了进来，忙着要为惊吓到他而给他道歉。修哉想让他滚出去，但游所为突然看着台子上摆着的两个金属球，又看了一下后面一系列连接的线路，说道：“Marx发生器？你自己做的？”

“你认识？”修哉皱起了眉头。

游所为点点头：“大学几个乐队的朋友玩过。你做的不错。”他对修哉赞许地笑了笑，但随即又正色道：“注意安全。不要开太长时间，当心线路过热。”

修哉看着他，心中忽然一颤。虽然这样说有些可悲，但——他的母亲甚至都没有这样关心过他。

于是在那一整个下午，渡边修哉将自己从未展示过的作品一件一件拿了出来，将它们的故事讲给一个陌生人听。他仍然记得游所为的眼睛亮亮的，对他的每一件作品都称赞有加，尤其是那只逆转的时钟——他把玩着它，感叹道，它承载了哲学和艺术。

那一瞬间，渡边修哉感觉自己像是漂浮在美梦之中。

只可惜，好梦从来易醒。

当那个女孩儿扑进游所为的怀里的时候，他脸上露出的笑容让渡边修哉心中猛地一沉。他仿佛又一次回到了当年母亲将他抛下，决绝离去的那一刻。然而这一次……这一次，他已经不再是当年那个怯懦的孩童了。

他不会容许游所为也离开他。

渡边修哉的眼中又一次亮起了光芒。

黑暗从来都有着它独特的魅力。当渡边修哉用各种各样的处刑机器慢慢虐杀捡来的幼猫时，他脑子里面全部都是游安琪的模样。渡边修哉的手插进仍然温热着的尸体胸腔，用力地捏紧那小小的仍在颤抖的心脏，放声大笑起来。

他开始频繁地造访游宅，甚至私配了钥匙。有时他就藏在空的客房或阁楼内，等待入夜之后，像一个幽灵在整栋房子里游荡。他越来越感到这里才是真正属于他的地方，如同一朵盛开的恶之花，散发着诱人堕落的气息。他看到那个女孩穿着单薄的睡衣，不知廉耻地爬上她父亲的大腿索要印在唇上的晚安吻，早已超过了父女之间应有的亲密；他看到比他年长的少年像野兽一样虐待和玩弄游所为的身体，让他几乎立刻沉陷于这样扭曲的情欲世界；有时他甚至看到游所为带着更多的令人玩味的印痕从外面回来，在浴室里慢慢洗净自己，脸上带着奇异的神色，似是痛苦，却又有着满足。

渡边修哉决心一步一步实现他独占游所为的计划。首当其冲的自然是那个蠢女孩。

游安琪的发病当然是他的杰作。他将自己从学校和家里偷到的精神类药物随意混合，掺杂在饮料和甜点中，让她吃下去，不到一个月，她就慢慢变成了个小疯子。这实在太简单了，而之后，几乎不需要修哉做什么，那些定期的治疗就足以让她毁了自己。他所做的只是恰到好处地给她一把刀，或者任何利器，看着她带着恍惚的微笑，毫不犹豫地一次次割开白皙细腻的肌肤，猩红色的血液喷涌而出，甜美到令人陶醉。

但她并没有死。游所为将她送到了一家私人疗养院秘密治疗，只有周末把她接回来住。然而这个时候的游安琪已经彻底安静了，就像一个乖巧的布娃娃一样，再也对修哉无法造成任何威胁。

在游所为某次昏倒在浴缸中之后，渡边修哉终于从阴影之中走了出来。他拿出早已准备好的尼龙绳将游所为的双手捆在浴缸旁边的扶手上，把他全身冲洗干净，然后脱掉被打湿了的衣服，在浴缸中抱紧了游所为的身体，闭上眼睛，急切而颤抖地吻上了那对饱满的唇瓣，早已挺立的下身在游所为的小腹上挤压摩擦，不久便喘息着射了出来。

“爸爸……”他几乎是带着哭腔，轻声呢喃道。

然而当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，游所为已经不知什么时候醒了。他看着渡边修哉，眼神复杂，但最终还是没说什么，只是无力地叹了口气。

“你不要再来了。”游所为一边挣扎着想要摆脱手腕的禁锢，一边对渡边修哉说道。

渡边修哉感到自己像是瞬间沉入了冰窟。他赤条条地走出浴缸，颤抖着从衣服口袋里摸出随身携带的瑞士军刀，却并没有切断绳子，而是将刀刃抵在了游所为的脖子上微微用力，划出一道浅浅的的伤痕。然而游所为却仍然毫不配合，挣扎着想要站起来，修哉连忙扔下了折叠刀，抓着游所为的头发把他往墙上撞去。游所为双手被缚，又刚刚苏醒，根本无力抵抗。只是三下，他就又一次昏了过去。

渡边修哉放开了手，看着游所为无力地软倒在浴缸里，一丝鲜血从他的发间淌下，忽然又一次涌起了快感。他伏在游所为的身上，沿着那缕血迹慢慢舔过，发甜的铁腥味充盈在口中，让他的心脏兴奋地狂跳起来。

他把游所为挪出了浴室，拖到卧室的地毯上擦干，为他简单处理了一下身上各处的伤口。游所为似乎已经在发烧，身体比常人温度更高，于是修哉枕在了游所为的手臂上，又一次紧紧地抱住了他。

他终于找到了寻求已久的温暖。这让他几乎热泪盈眶。

游所为的身体实在是天赐珍宝，修哉总是忍不住这样想到。日常健身、远离烟酒的生活足以让他保持身体的巅峰状态，根本看不出他已经是年近四十的人，即便经历粗暴的性事，他也能恢复得很快，甚至很少留下疤痕。然而游所为在修哉的“悉心照料”下，康复过程却变得一次比一次漫长。

修哉实在喜欢病中的游所为。美丽，安静，予取予求。他将消炎药和退烧药喂给他吃下，确认他已经睡熟之后，就爬到床上，躺在他的身边，拉着他无力的手握住自己已经勃起的阴茎，挺身向温热的手掌中戳刺摩擦。

这个时候，他总是会射得很快，就像每一个刚刚学会手淫的男孩子一样。修哉叹息着在游所为的身边躺下，全身都回荡着高潮之后的满足和欣快感。他看着游所为堪称完美的侧颜，亲吻着他微微皱起的眉、纤长浓密的睫毛、如刀锋般挺拔的鼻梁、以及那对肉欲的饱满双唇。

“你是我的。”修哉贴在他的耳边，轻声说道。他拿来早已准备好的注射器，将游所为掌心中的浊液仔仔细细地吸进针管，然后排掉空气，注入游所为的血管之中——每当这个时候，他的手都会激动到颤抖。他伏在游所为的胸口，听着他的心跳。

扑通。

渡边修哉的一部分成功地进入了游所为的心脏，然后扩散到他的整个身体。

他比任何一个人都更彻底地占有了游所为。渡边修哉忍不住放声大笑起来。

但游所为并不是个愚蠢的人。他开始警觉，并且有意识地疏远修哉，可惜他的抗拒只能得到更加惨痛的后果。他常常不明原因地高烧或昏迷，然后身上就会出现更多的奇怪的伤痕，臂弯和腿根的血管附近越来越多的针孔也让他恐惧。最严重的一次，败血症休克让他在ICU住了整整三天，在此之后，他才终于向修哉妥协。他不再带人回家，允许修哉堂而皇之地占有他的另一半床，当他听到修哉叫他“爸爸”的时候，他的表情甚至都会缓和下来，然后像从前对他的女儿那样给修哉拥抱和亲吻。

所有的这些，只有一个要求。

游安琪。修哉必须保证再也不能伤害她，也不能在周末他们父女团聚的时候出现。

每一个周末，渡边修哉都嫉妒到发狂。他变得更加阴鸷而沉默，在blog上发表更多疯狂的虐杀视频。他原本已经想要放过游安琪，可惜她必须去死。

她将是第一个。然后是另外那些，敢于染指他的“爸爸”的人。修哉在博客上留下了最后一句话，然后拿起了那只装有小型放电设备的钱包，走向了游宅的后院。

正在办理出院手续的游所为，还有一个小时就可以到家。他将会见到修哉为他准备好的，最完美的礼物。

\-------------------------------------------------------

维特心不在焉地用吸管搅拌着杯底的冰块和剩余的一点点已经清淡了许多的咖啡，抬起手腕又看了一眼表。美月对他说，真壁警官还有一些事情要和他确认，约他下班后在这间咖啡厅见面，但真壁警官一直没有出现。

维特对这个美貌而干练的警官很有好感。她虽然看上去比维特还要大几岁，但浑身上下散发着成熟女性的自信和魅力，令人着迷。因此当他知道真壁警官想要在咖啡厅见他的时候，心中不禁多了些别样的期待，特意换上了一件新的衬衫，将自己的头发又好好梳了梳，才打车赶过来。只是……

他的手机突然响了起来，《女武神的骑行》高亢繁杂的高潮部分顿时开始在安静的咖啡厅中回荡。维特匆忙按下了接听键，只听真壁警官在电话另一边直截了当地对他说道：“抱歉，我不知道修哉对您说了什么，但请您回家吧，我会陪他去医院。”

“医院？”维特“腾”地一下站了起来，匆忙披上外套，走出咖啡厅，一边问道：“修哉怎么了？病了吗？”

“是的。”真壁警官的声音变得更加低沉，“他病得很重。”

“什么……?”维特刚刚从咖啡厅里走出来，就听到一声尖锐而绝望的惨叫。他连忙循声跑了过去，只见修哉瘫坐在地上，放声大哭，而真壁警官抱着双臂站在一边，眼神中充斥着嫌恶。见到他，真壁警官似乎并没有太吃惊，只是对他解释道：“他刚刚向我坦白，是他杀死了游安琪。”

“怎么可能！”维特跑过去想要抱住修哉，但修哉疯狂地挣开了他，跪坐在地上恍惚地呢喃着什么。真壁警官冷冷地看着维特，说道：“他正在受到良心的谴责。你帮不了他。”

“可是……”维特还想说些什么，但真壁警官的手按在他的颈后，用一种半命令半劝慰的声音说道：“回家去。喝一杯酒。好好睡一觉。你帮不了他。”

维特看着地上嚎哭的修哉，仍然震惊于这孩子杀了人的事实，脑内嗡嗡作响。他几乎是求救地抬头看着真壁警官，感觉自己像是突然变成了一个小学生。真壁警官伸手把他从地上拉了起来，眼神锐利而坚定，他踉跄着站起身，慢慢走到了路口，从口袋里摸出一支烟，点了三次才终于燃着。他站在那里，恍惚地抽完一整支烟，看着真壁警官帮忙将被打了镇静剂的渡边修哉抬上救护车，送往市中心的精神病院。他这才忽然意识到，真壁警官在看着修哉时的样子，冷漠之中带着一丝阴森，令人毛骨悚然。

幕布已经升起，我却仍在等待。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自《圣经.雅歌 2.11;2.12》  
> **出自Baudelaire《Les Fleurs du Mal（恶之花）》； Le Rêve d‘un Curieux（好奇者之梦）


	4. 嫌疑人A：冲野雅彦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who caught his blood?  
> I, said the Fish,  
> With my little dish,  
> I caught his blood.

美丽即是脏污，脏污即是美丽。*

借着医院昏黄的床头灯，真壁有希子看着安睡在病床上的男孩。冲野雅彦——或者说，少年A，游所为手机通讯录中的第一个联系人。他的确会是男同性恋们偏爱的类型：苍白，纤细，带着少年独有的、性别模糊的美感。然而除此之外，雅彦还有另一重身份，那就是游所为姐姐的儿子，他的外甥。

在经过了前几天的调查之后，有希子毫不怀疑他们之间存在着某种背德关系，只是她仍需要确认雅彦在这场罪恶之中所扮演的角色。他出现在现场并被打昏绝非偶然。现场的一只玻璃杯上留有他与游所为的指纹，杯中检测出了酒精残留，以及一些未完全溶解的Xanax*粉末。显然他企图用药让游所为昏迷，那么游所为是否被他所害，抑或打昏他的人才是真正的凶手？他又为什么要加害游所为？

有希子低下头，拿出雅彦钱包中的那张照片，思索着。

那是一张有些发黄的老照片，似乎是很久之前拍摄的，边缘卷起磨损，显然是常被人拿出来把玩。照片中，一袭白纱裙、戴着银色王冠的“公主”躺在装满鲜花的棺材之中，手中拿着一支玫瑰花，像他的嘴唇一样柔软娇艳。有希子仔细查看着这张照片，注意到在棺材旁的地板上，灯光打出了半个法政大学的校徽。照片一角印着拍摄时间，1996.03.21。结合游所为的档案，这很有可能就是年轻的游所为。

“他很美，对不对？”一个沙哑的声音轻声说道。

有希子吃了一惊。她这才发现自己正对着这张照片出神，以至于连雅彦什么时候醒了都没有注意到。冲野雅彦冲她摊开手掌，有希子把照片递还给他，问到：“你那天为什么去找游所为？”

雅彦笑了。他的笑容就像春日的第一缕阳光，脆弱，却又令人惊喜。一滴眼泪猝不及防地掉在了照片上，他慢慢将那滴眼泪擦去，把照片小心翼翼地收进钱包里，闭上了眼睛。

他对于美的最初、也是最深刻的印象，定格在十二年前那个晚上。他也站在舞台上，参与了游所为主演的、法政大学新编音乐剧《白雪公主》的演出，扮演七个小矮人中最不起眼的那个，穿着粗糙简陋的服装，没有独唱，只有和声，跟随同伴一起，仰望着美丽高贵的公主。与平日里幽默温和的舅舅不同，公主是纯真而典雅的，眉眼间萦绕着淡淡的忧愁，仿佛从油画中走出的女神一般。

雅彦不知该如何形容那种美。那从来都不该是人间所有的，也同样，总是转瞬即逝的。游所为走起路来仍显得过分粗豪，也并不擅长歌舞，让这份美丽多少打了些折扣。然而，当他安静地躺在水晶棺里的时候，雅彦呆住了。他仿佛看到了美的本质，就这样躺在他的面前，等待着他去靠近，去拥抱，去亲吻。

那时的雅彦只有五岁，但那一幕，时至今日他仍然记忆犹新。有时他甚至恨自己曾经得见那样的美，让他在余生都不得不去追寻这样一个再也无法重现的景象。

如果时间能停在那时，该有多好。雅彦曾无数次这样想过。然而即便那时尚且年幼，他也清楚这是绝不可能的事情。这甚至一度让他痛苦绝望到无法入睡。他的房间从来都挂着厚重的窗帘，挡住所有光线，这样他就不必清醒地经历时间的流逝，经历自己与身边的一切慢慢老去直到最终湮灭的过程。他也想过用死亡来对抗时间，但死就意味着更快也更彻底的朽坏。在他的Coco死后，他把它装在盒子里留在身边，但不到一周，那气味就变得无法忍受。小小的爪子连着露出白骨的细腿，肚子鼓胀到快要爆裂，眼眶中蛆虫爬进爬出。雅彦只看了一眼就吐了个昏天黑地，发誓自己绝不能像这样死去。

“但美并不是单一的，”他的舅舅曾经把他抱在腿上，这样安慰他，“世间的一切生灵，年少有稚拙的美，中年有成熟的美，老年亦有垂暮之美。你眼中的美也会随着时间的推移而改变。这些都是自然，你会明白的。”

游所为从不像他的母亲那样，忽视他内心的困扰，把那当做小孩子的无稽之谈。他总是认真地聆听雅彦的话，愿意花时间陪伴他，解答他的疑问。然而他的答案有时也并不能让人信服。雅彦靠在游所为的怀里，一边贪婪地呼吸他身上丝丝缕缕的幽香，一边咕哝道：“但是总有什么标准是一定不变的。比如舅舅你就比其他人都好看。”

游所为吃吃地笑，雅彦不顾他的反驳，继续说道：“还有，人老了一定会变丑。我看过隔壁老奶奶年轻时的照片，虽然不是很好看，但也比她现在的样子好得多了。”他抬手描摹着游所为五官的轮廓，轻声说道：“舅舅，雅彦不要你变老。我也不要变老，老了，丑了，你就不会这样喜欢雅彦了，对不对？”

“怎么可能呢？”游所为笑着说道，“舅舅最喜欢雅彦了，无论什么时候都喜欢。”仿佛要让雅彦安心一般，他低下头轻轻亲吻雅彦的嘴唇，然后直起身子，说道：“好了，快去睡觉吧，不然你妈妈又要骂了。”

雅彦每次都会点头，然后回到自己的房间，等到所有人都睡下之后，悄悄地溜回舅舅的房间，抱着他一起睡。

雅彦喜欢游所为的身体。他会在他睡着之后亲吻他，悄悄解开他的睡衣扣子，暴露出他强健饱满的胸肌和纤细有力的腰腹，两颗深粉色的乳头在雅彦的注视下渐渐挺立。雅彦抚摸过他暴露在外的肌肤，指尖下柔软细腻的触感让他平静，得以享受一晚无梦安眠。

起初，他行动时还会忐忑不安。他担心自己会被揭穿，被疏远，然后永远失去他。然而当他第三次这样做的时候，毯子下的睡衣换成了系带的真丝睡袍。雅彦屏住呼吸，像拆圣诞礼物那样小心翼翼地解开睡袍上的蝴蝶结。游所为完全赤裸的身体就袒露在了他的面前。

显然，这个小秘密并非只属于他自己。雅彦几乎能听到自己的心脏疯狂跳动的声音。他的舅舅，睫毛微微颤动，呼吸也有些不平稳，似乎即将苏醒，又或是根本没有睡着。雅彦抽出那根丝带，将他的眼睛遮住，毫不犹豫地打了个死结。然后，他俯下身去，借着窗外清冷的月光，一寸一寸地审视着他。

雅彦曾经和游所为一起洗过澡，也见过他的身体。然而现在，他变得不一样了。在月光之下，他的身体苍白到近乎透明，全身上下没有一根毛发，连私处都是光滑细腻的。他的身体时而绷紧，时而放松；没有被触碰的阴茎，仅仅被注视着就已经完全勃起，微微弹动，从顶端渗漏出一滴透明的汁液。雅彦跨坐在他的大腿上，俯下身去，轻轻舔掉那滴液体，有些不满地撅起了嘴。完全不是他想象中的花蜜般的味道，而是有些苦涩，还有腥咸。他顿时觉得有些扫兴，视线重新落在两粒硬挺的乳头上，靠近那里，轻轻吹了口气。

游所为的双手又一次紧紧抓住了被单，挺起身子，似乎在等待着雅彦的碰触。他的喘息声越发明显，身体也变得更加火热柔软。雅彦的手指划过他微张的双唇，揭起丝质睡衣的一角，慢慢地塞进他的口中，直到完完全全填满为止。感觉到下方的躯体在微微颤抖，雅彦笑了。他靠近游所为的耳边，轻声说道：

“不要动哦。我会以为你醒着呐。”

掌下的身体骤然绷紧，过了好久，才慢慢放松下来。雅彦随意亲吻和抚摸游所为的身体，而他果然再也没有动，只是身上渐渐渗出一层薄汗，那种独特的幽香也更加浓郁醉人。

雅彦不知道自己是怎么睡着的。然而他醒来的时候，游所为仍像之前一样，全身赤裸，眼睛被丝带蒙着，口中满满地塞着织物。雅彦忽然感到一阵陌生的酸胀感传到鼠蹊部，他一点点抽出了已经完全湿透的那团布料，然后扯下丝带，不等游所为睁开眼睛，就跑回了自己的房间。当雅彦再在早餐桌上见到衣着整齐的游所为时，他又变回了那个他熟悉的舅舅，而不是那个让他心神激荡的美丽生物。

他们互相都默契地从不提起这件事情，保守着这个秘密，一次又一次。游所为身体的每一寸他都无比了解，包括每一颗痣，每一处伤疤的位置。

那些瑕疵是不该存在的。雅彦的眼神黯淡下来。他蜷缩在游所为温暖的怀抱里，越过他圆润光裸的肩头，看着书架上的蝴蝶标本，不自觉地啃咬着指甲，心中暗想。

你看，蝴蝶振翅欲飞的那一瞬间是最美的，我也会把你留在，最美的时光里。

—————————————

有希子看着雅彦。他没有发出任何声音，但眼泪止不住地一滴滴砸在他的手上和身上，让人心疼。她踌躇了一阵，还是轻声问道：“你看到了袭击你的人吗？”

雅彦沉默地摇了摇头。

有希子抽了几张纸巾塞在他的手里，拍了拍他的肩膀。“我们还在积极寻找你舅舅。如果你能我们提供一些线索，我们或许能更快找到他。”

雅彦只是定定地看着窗外，没有再作出任何回应。

五年前，也是一个燠热的夏夜，却带着春天似的躁动。游所为博士毕业，正式接管了游氏集团。但得知这个消息的游所为却并不开心，反而显得疲惫而沉重。当雅彦熟门熟路地溜进游所为的房间的时候，却被面前的景象震惊了。

房间的灯还亮着。游所为赤裸地躺在床上，似乎已经睡熟了，但一旁的矮几上却放着麻绳、锁链、皮质的拘束带、口塞以及各式各样的性玩具。每一样东西的下面都压着使用说明书。

做你想做的任何事情。桌上的纸条这样写道。

雅彦放下那张纸条，反锁了房门，看着游所为。他似乎已经睡得很沉。雅彦在床边坐下，拿起说明书，开始一篇一篇仔细阅读。

在他们之前的游戏之中，并没有过侵入式的性爱。雅彦甚至很少玩弄男人的性器官。它勃起的时候显得危险而粗鲁，打破了一切应有的、安静的美感。因此雅彦先拿起了那个镂空雕花的银色贞操锁，套上了游所为的下体，咔哒一声锁紧。游所为仍然一动不动。雅彦拿起床头柜上的药瓶，很熟悉，他的医生也曾给他开过一样的药。他知道，游所为今晚不会醒了。

雅彦不知道游所为为什么要这样做。也许是为了逃避可能会有的询问，也许仅仅是他想要完全放弃控制。但他们从未讨论过这些事情，因此，他根本不知道雅彦究竟想要什么。

雅彦用皮质口撑打开游所为的口腔，然后拿起黑色的缎带，将游所为的双腿分开，双手双脚捆在一起。他深粉色的后穴完全暴露在雅彦的眼前，由于沉睡而显得比平日更加放松，像是在等待着什么。雅彦回头看着桌上的各种器具，皱起了眉头。

那些东西都太过丑陋，怎么能配得上这样的身体？

雅彦在房间内环顾一周，在奖杯陈列柜前站定。他打开柜子，从奖杯上拆下一个水晶球，用桌上的消毒剂擦拭一遍，然后满满地抹上润滑液，用力推进了游所为的身体。

水晶球几乎和雅彦的手掌一样大，又没有事前扩张，进入的过程变得无比艰难，后穴被扩张到极限，努力地包容着尺寸过大的异物。游所为在昏睡中模糊地呻吟起来，口水沿着口撑的边缘不停滴落。挤出的润滑液中已经带上了丝丝缕缕的淡红色，穴口含着水晶球翕动着，最多只能推出一小半，就又吞了回去。雅彦打开手机上的照明灯，仔细打量着透过水晶球映出的艳红色的内壁，呼吸渐渐沉重急促起来。

雅彦从没看到过活人的身体内部。不能完全闭合的后穴就像一个开放的伤口，吸引着人去碰触，却又让人反感。雅彦将水晶球完全推进去，看着蠕动的内壁又渐渐将它挤到穴口，十分有趣。持续的刺激和疼痛让游所为的身体渐渐泛起了粉红色，就像动情之时一样。雅彦跪在他的腿间，一边摆弄着他的身体，一边抚摸自己。

岁月似乎对游所为格外怜悯。几年过去了，他的身体仍然紧致结实，除了几道正在褪色的伤痕之外，几乎没有任何变化。他也仍然英俊，甚至比从前更多了一些说不出的摄人心魄之感，只有他眼角与颈间的细纹暴露了他已经不再年轻的事实。

雅彦闭上了眼睛。他的思绪已经飞到了那幢林间小屋中。那里有一套真正的水晶棺，但他还没有准备好。他需要时间来打磨和完善他的技术，毕竟，他只有一次机会。

他一直在和时间赛跑。他只希望这份美丽能够保持得久一点，再久一点。

\-----------------------------------------

有希子整理着手中的证物照片和调查报告，最后总结道：“……所以，你爱游所为，所以你不能忍受其他人分享他，所以你那天去他家，就是为了杀他。我说对了吗？”

雅彦似是不屑地哼了一声。有希子立刻继续问道：“那么，你的确是去杀他的，但不是因为这个原因。”

雅彦终于转过了头，看着这个执着地盘问了他一整晚的女警。不知是出于厌烦，还是他终于忍不住想要找人倾诉，他终于开口说道：“是的。而且，我差一点就成功了。”

“酒杯里的药是你下的？”

“是。我希望他不要太痛苦地死去，这样他的表情会自然一些。”

“然后他就喝了？据我所知他除了应酬之外几乎不喝酒。”

“但是那天他崩溃了。安琪死了。他根本没注意到我给他的是什么。”

有希子在本子上飞快地记了几笔，头也不抬地问道：“你原本的计划是什么？”

“我……不重要了。”雅彦摇了摇头，眼神空洞，近乎绝望。

雅彦的林间小屋里有很多可爱的藏品。比如满满一柜的蝴蝶，两只小白兔，一只布偶猫，还有一只纯白的萨摩耶犬。它们静静地安睡在那里，带着清新的花香，以及掩饰不住的刺鼻的甲醇气味。十六岁的暑假，雅彦终于找到了一个与他有着同样爱好的医生。他是个长相平庸甚至有些丑陋的男人，但雅彦仍然瞒着家人，跟着他飞到海外，甚至忍受男人的碰触，只是为了学习最先进的尸体保存技术，整整一年。直到一周前，他回到家中，却得知游所为突然住进了医院。他买了一束鲜花，站在游所为的病床前，看着他。游所为仍然睡着。他的脸色很苍白，颈间青紫的淤痕和吻痕十分刺眼。

雅彦的脸色变了。他从前也知道舅舅有情人，甚至不止一个，但从来都没有人在他的身上留下这样的痕迹。游所为知道雅彦有多在乎他的身体，每次他的身上添了新的印记或者伤疤，雅彦都会愤怒失控，然后买来各种祛疤的药膏给他上药。

雅彦扯开游所为的上衣，他背上的鞭痕、淤青、灼伤、割伤以及各种陈旧的伤痕就暴露在了他的眼前。游所为睁开眼睛，等到他彻底清醒之后就立刻转开了头，躲开雅彦的视线，轻声说道：“……对不起。”

雅彦崩溃的尖叫声甚至传到了楼下。他跑到楼下，打车返回自己的小屋，打电话给仍在美国的医生，过了好久才终于镇定下来，说道：

“把你手里的仿真材料全部寄给我，越快越好。”

一定可以的。雅彦坐在水晶棺旁，闭上眼睛，又一次想到十二年前的那幅画面。是的，无论他是否承认，游所为都不再完美了。但他仍然是美的，是值得修补的。

舅舅，你放心，雅彦会让你保持最美的样子死去的。

然后，我会陪着你。直到我死去的那天。

“我没有机会了，”雅彦躺在病床上，喃喃道，“他不但已经残破不堪，也不再属于我了。”

“他从来也不是完美的，也从来不属于你。”有希子站起身，严肃地说道，“根据现场的证据和你的口供，你已经违反了法律。我们联系了你的父母，他们为你请了一位律师。警方会将你暂时限制在医院里，出庭时间待定。”她叹了口气，放缓了语气说道：“我会为你安排进行精神状态评估，为你争取减刑或缓刑。我也会让你的父母尽快为你安排一位心理医生开始治疗。”

雅彦的眼泪又一次掉了下来。有希子走出病房，忽然感到一阵疲惫。她越来越难以分辨，在这件案子中，究竟谁是受害者，谁是加害者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *莎士比亚《麦克白》：Fair is foul, foul is fair一句的日译版  
> *Xanax，一种常见的针对焦虑与失眠的处方药，有中枢镇静作用，主要成分是阿普唑仑，与酒同服会加强镇静作用，严重者可能导致昏迷。


	5. 嫌疑人B：天谷武

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’ll sing a psalm?  
> “I”, said the Thrush,  
> As she sat on a bush,  
> “I’ll sing a psalm”.

_**【一份调查材料】** _

地点: X市附属第二医院 / 219室  
日期: 2008.06.21  
时间: 10:38 -13:16 a.m.  
询问人: 真壁有希子  
案件编码：08Xmp1yS023  
记录人: 小森靖子  
是否录像：是  
是否录音：是  
打印副本: 有——据录音记录

备注：嫌疑人患有精神分裂症，且有暴力倾向，为保护警员人身安全，根据标准医疗程序（附件12），使用拘束带限制其活动范围。  
备注2：嫌疑人在接受审讯前已接受心理测评（附件13），符合取证条件。

 

_早上好，天谷武先生。在开始之前，你是否确认警方已经告知了你，本次询问将全程保密，但会进行录音与影像存档；鉴于你的身体状况，你可以随时按下手中的按钮要求询问暂停，并呼叫医护人员？_

是，确认。无聊透顶，每次都是这一套。

_我是负责本案的警官，真壁有希子。你现在感觉怎么样？_

感觉？就像一个被捅了十七刀的人应该有的感觉。像一个凡人，也许。他们给我打了太多的吗啡，我听你们说话就像裹着沙子似的。

_我想他们是为了你好，毕竟你的伤情比较严重。如果你仍然感到不适，我们可以呼叫医护人员……_

不必了，小姐，哦，“长官”，是该这么叫吧？

_你可以称呼我为真壁警官。_

好吧，真……什么警官，你们说什么就是什么啦，反正，你们已经蒙住我的眼睛了。

【注：嫌疑人视力正常，警方未使用任何方法限制/剥夺其视力。】

_你看不见我？_

我看得见你们人类的伪装，但是这张皮下面是些什么东西，我看不见。那些针，还有药……知道吗，就好像我必须得透过大雾去看你们每个人一样。但特别是你，警官，我一定在什么地方见过你，你的身上有地狱和血的气味，你在这里的每一秒，我都能闻到死亡的气息越来越重。

_我希望你能配合我们的调查，天谷武先生。你的医生已经证明你现在的精神状况很稳定，所以，不要再企图耍什么把戏。现在，你是否能告知我们你和游所为的关系？_

我和游所为……我们是……情人来的吧，在你们这些凡人看来。

_那么，按你自己的理解呢？_

他是神的使者。他启发了我，让我更清晰地聆听神的旨意。

_你是否介意告诉我们，他是通过什么方式启发你的？如果这个问题让你感觉不舒服，你可以选择不回答。_

哈，感觉不舒服？我知道你在想什么，婊子。没什么好隐瞒的，我们干了那件事，我们做过了，很多次，而且感觉很好。他没有强迫我，明白了吗？

_明白了。他所谓的启发你就是和你做爱，对吗？_

当然不是了，警官大人，我想你很清楚。

_很抱歉，我并不清楚，请你更详细地为我们解释一下，包括那位你一直提到的神。_

（停顿）……你信教吗，警官？

_这与本案无关，天谷武先生。_

我只是觉得，对于凡人来说，如果有自己的信仰，你们会更容易明白我要说的话。

_好吧，我曾经去过教堂。你可以说说看。_

在唱赞美诗的时候，你会感动吗？

_有时会，有时不会。_

那些歌词只是再平常不过的话，居然也会让你感动，警官？像你这样一个冷血的杀人犯，也会感动吗？

好了，我知道你不会回答的。我只是想说，有的存在，在大多数人眼里只是寻常而已，但通过他，你能更清楚地感受到神。

_这么说，游所为也能和你的那位神沟通了？_

不不不，警官。第一，游所为当然不能和神沟通。他只是工具。就像 _手机_ ，你能通过它和另一个凡人交流，但你能说手机听懂了你们的对话吗？第二，那不是“我的”神，警官，祂是唯一的真神，是我的父亲。

_你的父亲？_

是的，我真正的父亲。我是天选之子。

别用那种眼神看着我。你们都觉得我疯了，可我没有。我的父亲，祂教育了我，养育了我，给了我凡人所没有的力量，我想你们应该都相信这一点，否则，你们也不会给我穿上拘束衣，把我捆在病床上。

_抱歉，这只是必要的安全措施，请你谅解。但我很好奇，你的“父亲”都教育了你什么？_

他教会了我在所谓的“文明”社会中逐渐消失的东西。那属于几万年前充满智慧和力量、与天地交感的人类。想想看，曾经的人类可以围猎猛犸和猎豹，我们的足迹遍布世界的每一个角落，用杀戮与死亡奠定了我们万物之主的地位。那时候我们能够挥洒本性，激情、勇气而且残忍。但现在，这一切已经几乎消失殆尽。人被所谓的秩序与规矩所束缚，像残废一样只能依靠各种工具活着。而我，作为神的后裔，却只能将自己伪装成凡人，这太可笑了。我拥有你们想象不到的力量，警官。只要我想，我随时都可以从这里走出去。

【注：嫌疑人在七年前因故意杀人而被判至少20年的强制精神治疗，但在此期间他成功逃离了6次】

_既然你随时都可以走出去，又为什么要留在这里？_

和你一样的目的，真壁警官。可能也不是，因为我是真的想要找到游所为，而你……我不知道。

_如果你也想早日找到游所为，那就更要积极配合我们的调查。说说看，你是怎么认识他的？_

那是在几个月前，我的父神，指引他来到我身边的。

_三个月前，你从这里逃跑，之后就遇到了他？_

嗯。我出去之后，在一家小店里拿了些吃的，但没有钱结账。我本来想杀了那个老板，拿他的钱生活一阵子，但游所为，我的天使，他就在这时出现了。

_他帮你付了钱？_

是啊。他付了钱。后来他告诉我，他看到我没有钱付账，又看到了我手里的刀，才一定要坚持帮我付了钱，让我不要因为走投无路而做错事。帮我付了钱之后，他还给我买了一支冰淇淋，就是那种富家小姐最喜欢吃的，好看，但是甜得发苦。

_但你没有拒绝。你其实是很开心的吧，一个陌生人能够对你这么好。_

你这是凭空猜测，警官。我为什么会开心？有人付钱和没有人付钱，对于我来说都是一样，他只是救了那个老板而已。

_仍然是不同的，我相信。你还记得那支冰淇淋，即便它像你说的一样难吃。如果说游所为帮你付钱只是为了阻止你杀老板，那他并不需要再给你买别的东西，不是吗？他是真的在关心你，而你也知道，所以你想到的时候，才会不自觉地微笑。_

你又错了，警官小姐。一个陌生人怎么可能无缘无故地对你好呢？只有一个原因让他当时出现在那个不该是他那种身份光顾的小店——他是神派下的使者。

_你有没有想过，他只是单纯地在帮助一个陷入窘境的孩子？或许你让他想到了他的女儿。_

我不像你们凡人，警官。你们臆测，推断，想象另一个人是怎样的人，他会做出什么事，并且赋予其合理性，因为你们不知道，而我知道。我听见神指引他来到我身边，当他走到我身边的时候，我闻到了他身上的幽香——就像你置身于天国的花园之中，身边充盈着令人幸福的气息。我在那一刻就意识到，他是神的恩赐。

_你把这些话告诉了他？_

哦，当然不了，警官。他始终只是个凡人，听到这些，他会吓坏的。就好像一只夜莺为你鸣唱，但你若是急着去扑，它就会吓得飞走的。

_好吧。那么你们又是怎么再次见面的？_

在父神的指引下，我只用了三天，就在一个空旷的仓库角落里，重新见到了他。

_请你告知你所指的仓库的具体位置。_

就在（X市）B区西北，有一片仓库，应该是他名下公司的。

_很好。请继续吧。_

在我看到他的一瞬间，我就确信，他是神降下的礼物了。他整整齐齐地穿着西装，跪在地板上，面对大门，手绑在身后，低着头，眼睛蒙着，身边放着一个公文包，似乎在等着什么。

我推开门的时候他听到了。他嘴里被口撑打开，急促的喘息之间呼出大团大团的雾气，说不出话来，只是呜咽了两声。我摸了摸他的头发，他就安静下来，靠在我的手心里，微微发抖，像是惧怕，又像期待似的。我想他是认出我来了。而就在那一瞬间，我也听到了父神的声音在我耳边响起。

在遇到游所为之前，我从未真正感受过爱欲。身体上的需求，有过，但这样的感觉却是第一次。很奇怪，我的心里充满了最肮脏下流的想法，但同时却束手束脚，似乎这样的一个人是不该被亵渎和轻慢的。

这大概是一个人面对美的本能感受吧。于是我就站在他的身前，看了他很久。

太阳即将落山了，金色的辉光照进房间，让空气中的灰尘纤毫毕现，但是就连光，在他的周围都变得柔和了，像一层金色的纱雾笼罩在他的身上。我真切地看得见他暴露在外的每一寸肌肤，不够完美，但却鲜活而真实；他也已经不再年轻，但岁月对于我的贝阿特丽切*来说，只能增加他的魅力。我像对待一件最完美的艺术品一样抚摸着他，他的身体变得越来越热，散发出更浓烈的香气。于是我解开他的衣服，他的奶头已经兴奋得挺起来了，他的屁股里还插着……

_好了，不要再说了，我们不需要知道这些细节。_

真的吗，警官，这就够了？我还没有说到那个公文包里面的好玩意呢，那才是最棒的部分。

_你不必向我们报告无关案情的个人隐私。在此之后，你们的关系有了进一步的发展？是纯粹身体上的，还是有情感联系的亲密关系？_

唔，有趣。原来你们凡人会考虑这样的事情，情感。我并不擅长这方面。在遇到他之前，我会时常感到厌烦和暴躁。一切都太单调了，死气沉沉。每个人都像机械一样被生活驱使着，可悲而又可笑。这样的凡人，就像一群待宰的羔羊一样，你怎么忍得住不去杀他们呢？

但游所为是不同的。即便他表面上也像凡人一样生活，但他期待着改变。我们第一次做爱之后，我解开蒙住他眼睛的丝巾，他的眼角还挂着眼泪，还有那种眼神，简直太让人着迷了——恐惧，惊讶，当然了，但他的眼中还带着高潮残余的迷离，以及更深处的渴望。我全都看得一清二楚。

于是我又干了他一次，射在他的里面。那时他已经昏过去了，我就把他留在那里，从他的钱包里拿了些钱，回了我之前住的地方。然后我收到了一个信封，里面有手机，里面存着他的号码；一张信用卡，以及一张写着时间和地点的字条。

后来我们就一直保持着这样的关系。在我找到他住在哪里之后，我租了他家附近的一间公寓住下，这样我们就能更频繁地见面了。我为他打造了一间游戏房，在他的身上实现我的奇思妙想，虽然不是所有——毕竟凡人的躯体太脆弱了，我还不想让他死。

_你完全可以直接说你们是床伴的。那么，你们之间有过什么冲突吗？_

没有。

_你知道他除了你之外还有其他性伴侣吗？_

（停顿约30秒）知道。他的身上会有其他人留下的痕迹。但是我没有见过他，或者可能是他们。我大部分时间还是躲在家里，因为警察在找我。

_然而这并没有导致你们之间的关系紧张？_

没有，虽然这是我惩罚他的一个主要原因之一。

_真的吗？因为你看起来完全不是不在意的样子。_

因为我知道这是必然的，他必定要有足够多的经验才会成为我在这方面的指引者。但是，你说对了，我很在意。即便他只是一个工具，我也希望他是只属于我的工具。

_明白了。所以，你受伤那天为什么会出现在游所为的家里？我假设你是在那里受的伤，因为我们在现场发现了血迹，与你的DNA匹配。_

我是去杀他的。

你又在用那种眼神看我了，警官。你要知道，三个月是很长的一段时间，就连我的引导者都已经不能激起我更多的兴趣，欲望的世界不再有任何神秘可言。使者已经完成了他的工作，就该回到我的父神身边了，我只是帮他一个小忙而已。那几天我一直在找机会动手，当我看到他家的大门没关严的时候，我就走了进去，发现他躺在客厅的地上，一个孩子正在解他的衣服，我随手拿起旁边的一个木雕把他打晕了。

我本来想杀了他的，你知道。但是游所为居然醒了，他求我不要杀那孩子。

_你同意了？我想不会这么简单吧。_

你有没有见过游所为，警官小姐？

_没有。_

所以你不知道，任何人都无法抗拒他的那双眼睛。在他求你的时候，没有人能拒绝，我也一样。我看着他的眼神，动摇了。于是我问他，他凭什么交换那小子的命。

他想了想，捡起了地上的刀递给我，说，用他的一切。我们的游戏将不再设限，我可以对他做任何想做的事情，包括那些永远无法复原的伤害。

那把刀很精致，也很锋利。当他的血沿着白皙修长的手指慢慢滴下来的时候，我又一次兴奋起来了。这当然不足以交换那小子的命，这甚至更让我确信，我该把我的天使送回天上了。但既然他们都已经要死了，我先享受一下再杀他们，也不为过啊。所以我……

_我们在现场遗留的衣物上提取到了精斑，也与你的DNA匹配，我想你可以跳过你“享受”的过程了。你只要告诉我们，是不是你杀了游所为？_

我杀了他？不，警官，是他差点杀了我。他在我最脆弱的时候抢过了那把刀，插进了我的胸口。如果不是那把刀没有血槽，他一时没有拔出来，我想我已经死了。而且，他不是唯一的一个人，还有另一个人，在我的背后，连扎了我几刀。那个懦夫！不要让我再见到他，如果我见到他，我非要宰了他不可！

_等等，你是说，现场除了你们三个，还有一个人？而且你看到了他的样貌？_

不不，不是还有一个，是还有两个人。那个懦夫小鬼扎了我几刀就被我打倒在地了，但就在我想一刀结果了他的时候，我突然有一种不祥的预感。我仿佛感觉到了恶魔就出现在我的身边，而的确，如果不是我躲得快，我想那个人已经从我身后割断了我的喉咙。

_那么你看到了这个人吗？_

没有。他的动作很快，而我当时流了很多血，已经什么都看不清了。但是他还是没能杀了我，我能感觉到手里的刀划破了什么东西，然后我就从后门逃走了，他居然也没有追上来。后来，我昏倒在大街上，之后的事情，你们就都知道了。

_很好，谢谢你的配合。我们这次的询问到此为止，希望你好好休息一下，稍后技术人员可能会让你辨认一些照片，如果顺利的话，也许我们能找到你所谓的那个“懦夫小鬼”。_

好的，警官。你能不能帮我调一下输液的速度？我觉得有点冷。

_我可以帮你叫医生过来。_

不用了，很简单，按一下这个按钮就行。我被绑着呢，难道你还害怕什么吗？

_好吧。（脚步声）现在可以了吗……呜！（挣扎声）_

你反抗不了的，真壁警官，我想你知道这是为什么，你这个恶魔！（仪器急促的滴滴声）我……我今天……一定要……

\------------------------------

**录音中断。**

\-------------------------------

**调查附录：**

经诊断，嫌疑人于录音结束时心脏病突发，抢救无效死亡。嫌疑人此前无心脏病史。尸检未见异常。

录像取证自医院监控录像，但由于继电器故障，缺少录音中后三十分钟的影像记录。

**调查建议：**

提请对真壁有希子警官进行调查。


	6. 嫌疑人F：关祖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Cock Robin?  
> I, said the Sparrow,  
> With my bow and arrow,  
> I killed Cock Robin.

游所为，我在看着你。

自你从人群中向我走来的那一刻，我就在看着你。透过面具，透过玻璃，透过监控摄像，透过其他人的转述与照片，透过你的手机，你的电脑……我在看着你。

我时常会想到我们的第一次见面。更准确地说，是我见你的第一面。在会展中心，一群抱着头跪在地上的羔羊之中，只有你站了出来，像动作片中的英雄一样，要用自己来交换那个绑在两桶液态TNT边上、哭得快要断气的小女孩。你的眼睛像是晴朗春日中的湖泊，莹莹地闪着坚定的光芒，仿佛你面对的不是持枪的劫匪，而是一群能与你坐在会议室里谈判的人。你刻意压低了声音，想要让自己看起来更有气势和权威，但事实上你的声音仍然柔软得像幼猫的咕噜声，带着压抑不住的，恐惧的颤音。

我们都笑了起来。我割开那个女孩手上的绳索，把她推到一边，抓着你的领子把你拖过来。你跌坐在我的脚下，双手被反绑在背后，侧躺在地上困难地挣扎着，像一条搁浅的鱼。

“你不是个英雄，游所为。你甚至并不特别——或许除了特别好看以外。”

我蹲下拍了拍你的脸颊，用手枪挑开你衬衫胸前那颗紧绷着的扣子，然后打开保险，看着惊慌的神色在你的眼中闪过——你害怕了。你的脸色变得惨白，心跳加速，散发出恐惧的苦涩味道，夹杂在你身体的清香之中，像一壶泡得过久的酽茶。

或许你此刻才意识到我们手里的枪并非玩具，而逞英雄的下场可能是真正的死亡。于是你不再试图劝说我们放弃计划，而是抿着嘴唇，眼神飘向每一个可能阻止我的人，眼神闪烁，想着怎样能让我留下你的性命。然而他们都躲在面具之后，没有我的命令，绝不会回应你。所以你只能看着我，你纤长的睫毛颤抖着，眼睛亮亮的，就像含着泪水一样。

“你只是个普通人，”我说道。

“你们都是普通人，”我用开着保险的枪指着每一个跪在地上的人说道，“你们或许有着更多财富、更高的地位、华丽的衣着、高雅的品位，甚至有着更虚伪的道德准则，让自己看起来高人一等，但是你们并不真的高人一等。

“你们可曾预见自己的死亡，就在今天，可能就在下一分，下一秒？无论身份，死亡对你们一视同仁——BOOM！你们就变成了四分五裂的肉块——半个脑袋穿在钢筋上，一只眼球飞到窗外，身体的其他部分和其他所有人的血肉残肢纠缠在一起，再好的入殓师也没法把你拼成个完整的人。听着刺激吗？如果你们想要这样去死，就尽可能地挑战我的耐心。

“就像这个人一样。”我指着你对所有人说道，“既然你选择代替她，你就要承担她本应承担的义务。虽然你操起来必然没有处女那么紧致，但是你的脸蛋比她漂亮多了。”

“看看他的屁股！”Fire在面具后面淫笑着说道，“Joe, bite the little bitch! 是你先，还是兄弟们一起？”

我用枪口抬起你的下巴。“你说呢，小婊子？”

你仍然不肯开口，但眼神闪烁得更厉害了。直到Tin抓着你的领子把你拎起来的时候，你才慌慌张张地抱住我的胳膊，说，“你……我选你。”

Fire吹了个口哨。我从Tin的手里接过你，你就软绵绵地靠在我身上，不停地喘息着，像一只吓坏了的小兔子。我拽着你的领带把你拖到旁边的办公室里，关上了门。你挣扎着想要挪到离我远些的墙角，然而我只是一枪打在你的耳朵边上，你就像只被射灯照准的小鹿一样僵在了原地。

“脱。”我割断你手上的塑料绑带，坐在你面前，说道。

直到你赤裸地跪在我的脚边，我才意识到之前大大低估了你的身材。我早该看出来，为了让你的胸肌不那么明显，你的西装大了至少一码；你的裤子也不是定制，所以虽然屁股上的布料绷得紧紧的，裤管却过于肥大。当你脱掉那些衣物之后，你的身体堪称完美。不可思议。

而此时，你的眼神也变了。我忽然意识到你绝不可能是那些愚蠢的孤胆英雄中的一员。至少有一半的你是属于黑暗的——被极端的危险所吸引，被极端不可预知的危险性爱所吸引。

“这才是你用自己交换人质的最终目的，对吗？”我抽出皮带，套在你白皙修长的脖子上，把你拉到我的怀里。“你真是够淫荡，总经理先生。”

你的嘴唇发白，脸却红了。你的阴茎已经挺得笔直，几乎贴在了小腹上。我掐着你的脖子把你按在地上，不轻不重地拍着你的脸颊，在你缺氧到快要昏迷的时候揭开面具，吻住你的嘴，渡给你赖以生存的空气。

你第一个让我在操的时候想接吻的人，或许是因为我从未见过像我一样为了享乐不计后果的人。你在我的身下挣扎着，在我终于不再控制你的呼吸时嘶哑地呜咽起来。我拧着你硬挺的乳头，用力抽打着你圆润的屁股直到上面泛起紫色的淤痕，然后是大腿内侧的嫩肉、你硬的发紫的阴茎和沉甸甸的双球。你的呻吟早已带上了哭腔，全身上下都像被泼了水一样汗湿，眼泪还在不停地往下掉，但你就这样在我的鞭笞下高潮了。

“这么喜欢挨打吗，小骚货？”我拉上裤链，摸了一把溅在你小腹上的精液，抹在你发烫的脸上。你蜷缩在地上，喘息着，卷翘的睫毛上还挂着泪滴，但你看着我的眼神中却带着一丝宽容和怜悯。

你怎么敢这么看我？明明被侵犯，被殴打，被羞辱的人是你，你怎么敢摆出这种高高在上的样子？我拿起手枪顶在你的眉心，但就在我即将扣下扳机的瞬间，你忽然抓住了我的手，说道：“你该走了。”

“怎么，你还想等着我的兄弟们来操你？你就真的这么贱？”

“不，我是在救你。”你急急忙忙地说道，声音虽然还有些发颤，但已经平静了很多，“再过五分钟，你们对这栋大楼的封锁就会被完全破解，警察已经到了，你们很难活着走出去。”

我笑了。“你该知道我布置的陷阱害死过多少警察，我们的程序又是多么牢不可破。我们今天的计划仍然是引来一批愚蠢的警察，然后让他们死在这里，而不仅仅是你们这些可怜虫。”

“这次不一样了，Joe。”你第一次叫出了我的名字，让我有些吃惊。“这次行动是北区总警司带队，你该知道他的作风——从不谈判，直接击毙挟持人质的恐怖分子。你还年轻，Joe，你不应该死在这里。现在走的话，你们还来得及。”

“你不想让我死？”我放下了枪，蹲下身，平视着你说道：“在我这样对待你之后，你仍然不想让我死？游所为，你是不是真的疯了？”

就在你还想要说些什么的时候，Max冲了进来，结结巴巴地说道：“阿祖，他们……他们把我爸妈带上来了！我们被包围了！”

Fire和Tin也冲了进来，显然在等我的命令。我从落地窗向下看去，在一群正在四散窜逃的人中间，只有三个人在向上走。Max的父母站在自动扶梯上，而站在他们身边的，正是那个无耻的、企图用亲情威胁我们投降的混蛋警司。

“除了Max之外，还有谁的身份暴露了？”我问道。

Fire和Tin对视一眼，摇了摇头。我走到Max身边，摘下他的面具，说道：“Max，去找你的爸妈，别告诉他们我们都是谁，否则，你知道的。”

Max点了点头。他的脸上被汗水浸得发亮，让他显得比实际年龄更小。他转身向扶梯口跑了过去，我对Fire点了点头，于是他站在门口，端起了枪。枪声过后，他从二十层楼上跌落下去，像一个装满棉花的破麻袋摔在地上一样，发出一声闷响。

再见了，Max。毕竟，我们总不能冒身份泄露的危险，不是吗。

Max的父母冲了下去，抱着他的尸身嚎哭，然而本该保护他们的警司却抛弃了他们，径直走了上来。我把装满现金和金条的包丢给Fire，说道：“你们先走，按之前设计好的路线，然后在下面遥控引爆，别让他们追到你们，我可能回不去了，替我照顾好Sue。我来对付那个老东西。”

他们走了。整层楼只剩下我和你两个人，你在尽可能快地穿衣服，而我在看着逐渐涌上来的一群警察。不出我所料，那个软蛋只敢在被人百分之百保护起来的时候才敢面对我。

“自首吧，Joe。”你终于穿好了衣服，皱着眉头扶着墙慢慢站起来，对我说道。

你不明白，游所为。你什么都不知道。我在腰间挂好了快速下降的安全锁，打开窗户，用钩枪把绳索一端固定在下方的墙面中，然后看着你，深吸了一口气。你身上的清香驱散了火药和枪油的味道，让我忽然涌起一阵不合时宜的感伤。到了这个时候，我的朋友们或死或逃，我的父亲或许会亲手杀了我，而只有一个曾经被我伤害的无辜者想让我活下去。

“再见了，游所为。”我看着冲进门的警察，对你说道，“如果我能活下去的话……”

在一束束激光聚集在我的身上那一瞬间，我翻出了阳台，然后我看到你站在窗口，拦住了指向我的枪口。我沿着绳索，向下坠落。

\----------------

直到现在，我也没能想到我当时究竟要对你说什么。我甚至不明白为什么我会对你这么着迷。或许是因为你矛盾的表现：你究竟是个热衷于拯救所有人的圣母，还是个热爱危险和受虐的婊子？

我用高级权限调整了道路监控摄像头的角度，又黑进了你公司的监控系统，你的一举一动，我都看得一清二楚。诚然，你是个优秀的企业家，慈善家，甚至带着些书卷气，与那些纯粹的商人全然不同。你坚守着公平社会的理念，绝大部分的行为都无可指摘，完全是一个不现实的、善良的资本家。

然而你能这样做，不过是因为你的经营理念恰好是所谓“正义”的一方。有一个人曾经这样对我说过。

我深以为然。你的双重生活慢慢显现出了蛛丝马迹。我看到你不正常的走路姿态，你偶尔的深居简出，还有不时错过的公司例会。只有你不接入网络的的家庭监控我一直没能接入，但有了那个人的帮助，我终于彻底看到了你生活的另一面。

很多个夜晚，你的房间就是欢愉之屋。那些美少年把你摆成各种漂亮的样子，用疼痛和性爱，让你得到极致的享乐。有时你的身上带着情爱的痕迹，身体里还残留着另一个人的精液，就会迎来新一轮的粗暴性事，或者仅仅是出于嫉妒的虐待。你就像忒尔克西厄珀亚*，航海者的噩梦，每一个被你看中的人都会被你吸引，然后心甘情愿地堕落，为你毫无保留地献出自己的爱和身体。

我承认我也是其中一员。我几乎能感觉到你正在透过摄像头看着我，你知道我在看你——或者至少知道自己正在被看着。你的表情、动作和呻吟也变得像是一种表演，表演给你的情人，以及不在场的旁观者。

你一定是喜欢着这种感觉的吧。你淫荡的姿态，被人欣赏，被人窥视，被人渴望。你和你的情人有时真的会把这一切录下来，然后看着屏幕上的自己做爱。而我，透过屏幕看着你们，和投影中的你们，在情欲和嫉妒交织的火焰当中，无休止地取悦自己。

但这不够。我需要让你知道。我想要让你知道我的存在。

当你知道有人真的在看着你的时候，你又会怎么样？

我黑进了你公司的系统。太简单，简单得像打开一扇没有锁的门——只要轻轻一推，你的一切就暴露在了我的面前。你的个人电脑突然黑屏，然后显示出一行字：

我知道你的秘密。

你立刻重启了电脑，然而正常启动之后，你的邮件跳出来的也是这一行字。这一天，你发给任何人的邮件都会有这样一封自动回复，你打印的文件也会变成这一行字。

你的脸色渐渐变得惨白，就像我们第一次相遇时你的表情一样。然后你开始给自己泡一杯茶，希望这种日常活动能让你重新找回一些控制，然而从你的表情看得出来，这壶茶绝不会太好喝。

你深吸一口气，然后重新坐回电脑前面，小心翼翼地敲下一行字：

你想要什么？

我笑了。你屏幕上的光标自动跳到了下一行，打出了一个字。

你。

我的判断，或者说，我和那个人共同的判断，是正确的。你的确对危险的性爱有着超乎寻常的热情。你甚至不知道网络那一边的人是谁，就顺从一个陌生人的指示去做事。

你跪在没有门锁的公厕隔间内，蒙着眼睛，用你最喜欢的那支粗大的按摩棒自慰，等待着随时可能推门而入的人揭穿你，强暴你，而你永远不可能知道那个人是谁。你忍耐着不让自己发出声音，然而粗重的喘息声仍然回荡在这间僻静的公厕里，仍然无比清晰。当我走近你的隔间的时候，你的声音突然就停了下来，就像突然被卡住了一样，但按摩棒的震动声却在这一片寂静中更加凸显出来，配合上你断断续续的抽气声，几乎每一个进来的人都知道那里发生着什么。

你在我拉开门的那一瞬间高潮了，全身颤抖得如同被电流击中，眼泪浸湿了蒙住你眼睛的布条。然而你还没有彻底度过高潮，就挣扎着缩在了隔间角落，捂住了脸，但你挺立的阴茎仍然在断断续续地吐出白浊，插在你后穴的按摩棒也还在嗡嗡作响，让你的样子更让人想要蹂躏。

于是我抱住了你，不顾你的挣扎取下了你的眼罩。在你认出我的那一瞬间，你全身都放松了下来。我们接吻，我亲吻着你脸上的泪痕，用你来的时候身上穿的唯一的一件大衣裹住你，然后把你抱到了我停在附近树林中的吉普车里。你躺在后座上，几乎是立刻睡了过去，睡得像婴儿一样沉。

在这一刻，我跪在你身边，看着你熟睡的精致侧颜，想到，我恐怕是爱上你了。爱你的善良正直，也爱你的鲁莽放荡。

在我完全爱上你之后，我才终于清楚地意识到，爱可以多大程度上改变一个人。我可以接受你的其他情人，因为那也是你爱的一部分，是你生活的一部分。我背叛了自己作为领袖的骄傲天性，渐渐变成了一个旁观者，甚至为你引诱了一个新的漂亮男孩，布置你的游戏室，看着你们做爱。但是透过窥视的墙缝，透过屏幕，透过深夜电话中传来的呻吟声，我能感受到，虽然你躺在其他人的身下，你对我的爱和依赖却从未改变。从我们的第一次相遇，直到现在。

但是今天，一切都失控了。超出了你的控制，也超出了我的想象。我不知道我这样做是不是在救你，但我绝不能眼睁睁地看着你去死。

当一切结束的时候，我会说出一切的真相。

请你等我，我的爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *忒尔克西厄珀亚（Θελξιεπεια、Thelxiepeia，“魅惑”之意），荷马史诗中提到的塞壬女妖之一。由于塞壬女妖一向是以美妙的歌声闻名，在此处我只好选择了另一位与歌声无关的塞壬，来作为我们游总的形容【不是黑真的】


	7. 真相大白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE  
> To all it concerns,  
> This notice apprises,  
> The Sparrow's for trial,  
> At next bird assizes.

“……综合现有证据，本案被害者游安琪，女，10岁，直接死因系嫌疑人渡边修哉使用自制放电设备使其昏迷，后推入水池中致其溺水而死。被害者的父亲游所为先生已确认失踪。警方在接到嫌疑人赤木茂于6月7日18:03分的报案后，于18:29分到达现场，结合风情小区入口监控录像，证明嫌疑人确系失踪者受伤后进入现场，因此游所为的失踪时间确定在18:03-18: 29分之间。游宅内部供电线路及备用线路在案发时均已被人为损坏，案发过程未被家庭监控录像记录下来。结合多位嫌疑人供词，我们大致梳理案发过程如下：

案发当日16:50分，游所为在本市中心医院办理了出院手续，同时与女儿的私人护理W女士通话，确认她提前下班并离开游宅。监控录像显示W女士在17: 09分离开风情小区。渡边修哉在其离开之后从后门潜入游宅，使用内置小型放电设备的手包电昏正在后院玩耍的游安琪，见她触电后仍有呼吸，便将其抛入水池溺死，之后回到家中。

当日17:23分，游所为与嫌疑人冲野雅彦共同乘车进入风情小区。据冲野雅彦供述，当游所为把已经没有呼吸的游安琪打捞出来后，他担心自己杀害游所为的计划被打断，便对游所为谎称自己已经报警。之后，游所为欲自行送女儿就医，但车库中的两辆车均有2-3个轮胎被不同程度地人为损坏，因此无法出行。此时，冲野雅彦趁机将混有大量安眠药的红酒让游所为喝下，在其昏迷后欲行强奸，被潜入房间的嫌疑人天谷武击昏。随后他企图杀害冲野雅彦，又被醒来的游所为阻止。天谷武以冲野雅彦的性命相威胁，与游所为发生了关系，但在过程中被游所为用匕首刺中胸口，造成心室壁破裂；同时，天谷武被尚未确认身份的两名嫌疑人从后方多次刺中腰背部，造成肾、肝、肺等多处器官外伤。在此之后，嫌疑人天谷武逃出风情小区，在距离案发地点三个街区拐角处因失血过多而导致昏迷，被路人发现并于17:50报警。

在现场还发现了游所为的手机，最后的通话记录是游所为于17:42拨出的，对方是嫌疑人黑泽光，通话时间约为半分钟，之后便被挂断。据嫌疑人供称，他并未听到任何声音。

本案中现已查明五位嫌疑人涉案，除报案人赤木茂疑似涉嫌金融犯罪，尚需进一步调查确认之外，其他四人均涉嫌不同程度的故意伤害罪以及强奸罪。本案仍有1-2名嫌疑人未能确认身份，希望在接下来对小区内部监控的复原工作中我们能有所突破。”

会议室的灯重新亮起。有希子整理了一下手中的材料，抬起头，正对上坐在她正前方的警司的眼神。关警司眉头紧锁，慢慢旋上钢笔的笔帽，起身说道：“真壁警官，来我办公室。现在。”

会议室中的人纷纷看向真壁有希子。所有人都知道关警司的脾气。这个案子牵涉到社会名流，各方都在向警局施压，而现在，虽然真壁警官已经迅速控制了几名嫌疑人，但他们无一例外都是未成年人。由于未成年人保护法，他们大多都能逍遥法外，倒是众多媒体如苍蝇逐臭，抓住简报上的只言片语，大肆猜测演绎嫌疑人与失踪者之间的风流韵事，这让警方更想要迅速结案。有希子咬了咬嘴唇，抱起那堆材料，跟着警司走进了旁边的办公室。

“你刚才讲的，就是现在全部的调查结果？”关警司抬头看着办公桌前站得笔直的有希子，弹了弹手里的人事档案，说道，“真壁有希子……你在法政大学读过书，是吗？”

有希子的眼中突然闪过一丝寒光。她双手紧握，脊背挺得更直，回答道：“是，长官。”

“什么专业？哪年毕业的？”

“经济学部。我没有拿到毕业证，长官。”

“你是……因病休学？”

“是，长官。”

“那你后来为什么没有继续在经济学方向的学习，而是转到了中央大学修犯罪学？”

“纯粹是个人兴趣，长官。”

“哦？那个人兴趣，也包括整容和改名？你在读大学的时候不姓真壁，也不叫有希子，我说的没错吧？”

有希子的眼中闪过一丝寒芒。她深吸了一口气，说道：“是的，由于一些私人原因，长官。”

“在我看来，你像是在逃避什么人啊。”关警司从资料上抬起头，盯着有希子的眼睛，眼神像鹰一样锐利，“游所为96年进入法政大学读研，而在他研究生入学第二年，你就转校了，你告诉我，这是巧合吗？”

“我不明白您的意思，长官。”

关警司“啪”地把手里的文件砸在桌面上，怒道：“到了现在，你还不说实话！那我再问你，天谷武究竟是怎么死的？”

“心脏骤停，可能是由于心脏外伤……”

“好一个由于外伤！”警司冷笑着从抽屉里拿出一个证物袋摔在她面前，说道，“看看这个！眼熟吗？”

有希子看着证物袋里那支大号注射器，说道：“我不明白，长官。”

“管壁上，氯化钾的结晶！他的心脏骤停不是因为外伤，是因为有人给他注射了大量氯化钾诱发的，最好的一点是，这样的谋杀手段，毒物检测结果就会是阴性，我说的对吗，真壁警官？当时在场的只有你们两个人，你还敢说这与你没有关系！”关警司看着真壁有希子，厉声说道：“你现在自首，还来得及。”

真壁有希子深吸了一口气，说道：“这与我无关，长官。我完全不知道。您尽可以拿着这支注射器去检测，我保证上面一定没有我的指纹。”

关警司紧紧盯着她的双眼，有希子也毫不退缩地与他对视着。过了好一阵子，就在警司刚要说话的时候，有希子突然抢先开了口：“事实上，我还有另外一些最新进展，需要私下向您汇报。”她从怀里的文件袋中拿出一本笔记本，递给警司，谨慎地说道：“您还记得去年一伙少年犯针对警察的猎杀活动吗，长官？”

关警司的眼角不受控制地跳了一下。“当然。这与本案有何关系？”

“那伙少年犯在去年实施了一起银行抢劫案之后，竟然就如同人间蒸发一样销声匿迹了。在那次事件中，有一个银行方面的高层人员主动站出来交换人质，并且与他们交涉谈判，拖延时间等待警方到达现场。虽然媒体没有报道他的姓名，但这个人正是……”

“游所为，我知道。”

“是的，长官。在本案中针对监控录像的破坏手段和他们当时作案的手法极其相似，因此我怀疑这些少年犯中的某人或者某些人，就是我们要寻找的，最后的嫌疑人。”

关警司戴上手套，拿起笔记本翻看起来。每一页都贴着照片，或模糊或清晰，但仍能看出来，这个人正是游所为。照片上的他，有衣着齐整的，也有被捆绑成各种姿态、正在被人侵犯着的，时间从去年十月至案发前一天。每一页的照片下面都写着一些档案编号似的数字与字母，有时还附加一些肉麻的词句。看了几页之后，警司的脸色突然变得阴沉，连呼吸都沉重起来。

有希子看着他，继续说道：“我不认为这个人当时出现在现场是一种巧合。我更倾向于他用某种方式看见了案发过程，然后进入案发现场带走了游所为。鉴于现场的监控被人为破坏，我推测这个人居住在案发现场附近。而这本日记，正是我从正对案发现场的一间公寓中找到的。”

“那你为什么不在报告中列出这些证物？”

“因为，事实上这些东西我并不是通过正规渠道取证的，所以我需要经过您的批准才能公布。为此，我愿意接受警局给我的处罚。”

警司冷哼一声。他站起身来，低头俯视着有希子，说道：“先说说你的发现吧。我想你一定有足够的原因，才会违规闯入。"

有希子的嘴角微微上扬。她从文件袋中拿出几张照片，放在关警司的面前。

“这是我在房间中提取的指纹照片，我已经将它们上传到了系统中，只要您同意，我们就可以在指纹库中进行比对。还有，这个面具，我想您应该也很熟悉——这就是当年那个少年犯团体中，被称作‘Joe’的小头目所佩戴的面具。我想，只要比对了指纹之后，我们就能不仅仅锁定这起案件的嫌疑人，还有之前一系列案件的主犯。”

关警司抓着桌沿的手指已经用力到发白。他看着有希子，眼中几乎泛起了血丝：“你还知道什么？”

有希子的脸上慢慢绽开了一个迷人的微笑。“我还知道，他现在很好，并且让我向他的父亲，报个平安。”

“我没有这样的儿子！”关警司抓着真壁的衣领咆哮道，“你把他给我带过来，现在就去，我要亲手宰了他！”

有希子的笑容更大了。她拍开警司的手，整了整衣襟，说道：“不，长官。他现在得到了他最想要的玩具，我想他顾不上回家了。您也不必想办法救他——只要您不同意我公布这些证据，没有人知道阿祖就是真正的杀人凶手。”

关警司的表情变得更加扭曲而阴狠，他嘶声低吼道：“他不是！你才是真正的凶手，真壁有希子，你陷害了他！”

“如果连阿祖自己都承认自己是真凶的话，”真壁有希子从文件袋中最后拿出一封信，递给警司，微笑着说道：“那么，他就是。”

关警司接过那封信，犹豫了一下，还是没有打开。他深吸一口气，突然说道：“你……你被天谷武用刀割伤了，就算你清理过现场，刀上也一定残留有你的DNA。即便没有，你的伤口也和那把刀匹配。你逃不掉的。”

有希子点了点头，说道：“全对，长官。但即便如此，你只能证明我曾经被那把刀割伤过，至于何时何地，你无从证实。你最后能抓住的，仍然只有阿祖而已。除非你真的像他所说的那样绝情，为了事业，连自己的儿子都可以牺牲？”

关警司瞪着有希子，几乎要拗断手里的那支钢笔，过了足有三分钟，他才终于慢慢坐下，说道：“你走吧。我不会主动揭露你，但是你知道的，世上没有不透风的墙。你自己好自为之。”

“一样的话送给您，长官。”有希子微鞠一躬，转身向门口走去。

关警司的声音从她的背后传来。剥去了原本的骄傲和自信之后，他的声音变得像任何一个五十多岁的男人一样沉闷与沧桑。“你用什么要挟了阿祖，让他帮你顶罪？”

有希子的脚步顿了一顿。“我想您已经很清楚了，长官。”

“就为了一个长相平庸的老男人？我不相信，这不可能。”

有希子的眼神黯淡下去。她的声音很轻，几乎像是自言自语：“是啊，我想也是。在最好的年华里，为了这样一个人，像飞蛾扑火一样，连性命都可以不要。不可能的吧。”

有希子走出警司办公室，径直走过窃窃私语的同事们，回到自己的办公室，锁上门，瘫坐在椅子上，呆呆地盯着一片漆黑的屏幕上映出的自己——一个疲倦，憔悴，苍白的中年女人。她甚至不敢相信，这个女人今年才刚刚二十八岁。

有希子定了定神，点亮屏幕，抹去不知何时流到颊边的一滴泪，在空白文档上打下一行字：

“案件调查报告……”

\-------------------------------------

有希子打开房门，浓重的大麻臭气混杂着呕吐物的味道扑面而来，她立刻皱起了眉头。大屏幕上放着并不清晰的监控画面，一个苍白瘦弱的男人跪趴着，手腕脚腕被固定在水泥地上，腰却被架得高高的，让他根本无法躲开不停贯穿他的粗大男形。男人似乎已经昏迷了，一动不动，但他身后的炮机仍然高频率地运转着，就好像永远不会停下一样。

她脱下鞋子，赤脚走进客厅。一个一丝不挂的英俊少年躺在沙发上，一条腿挂在靠背上，小腹上残留着半干的精液，但仍在机械性地抚摸着自己，丝毫没有注意到有人走了进来。有希子在他身边蹲下，用力拍了拍他的脸颊，说道：“阿祖，醒醒。”

“……嗯？”阿祖转过头，神情恍惚地盯着有希子，好一会儿才成功聚焦，伸手搭在她的肩膀上想要坐起来，但是一个不小心又倒了下去，吃吃地笑了两声，闭着眼睛说道：“你回来啦……”

有希子紧紧抿着嘴唇，突然拽着阿祖的胳膊把他从沙发上拖下来，不顾他软绵绵的挣扎，一路把他拖到浴室里，调成冷水，然后扯下淋浴喷头，对着他把水流开成最大。阿祖尖叫了一声，在地上蜷缩起来，然后扭动着想要逃开，但是身上每一块肌肉都抖得厉害，手脚不听使唤，连爬起来的力气都没有，只能任由有希子像洗马一样用刷子刷洗他的身体，直到过了至少一刻钟之后，他全身发红，摇摇晃晃地抱住了有希子的腿：“停……please.”

水流停止了。阿祖像条被雨浇透了的大狗一样，湿漉漉地巴在有希子的西装裤上。有希子拉开他的手，然后踢了他一脚，说道：“管不住自己的话，以后少碰那些东西。”

阿祖颓唐地垂着手，低头苦笑道：“姐姐，我……我没办法，就那样看着他，然后我……”他突然疯狂地咳嗽起来，趴在马桶上不停干呕。

有希子叹了口气，拿来一条毯子裹在他的身上，轻轻拍着他的背。“你可以去抱他的，我给了你权限。”

“你知道……呕……你明知道，我做不到……”阿祖吐得根本抬不起头来，声音发闷，隐隐带着哭腔，“我一碰到他，看着他的眼睛，我就……无论我怎么努力，也不行，就是不行……至少抽那个的时候，我好像真的能……和他在一起……”

有希子的动作顿了一下，敷衍似的拍了拍他，然后站了起来。她看着阿祖，既嫌恶，又忍不住可怜他。

说到底，他也不过是个走错了路的孩子罢了。不幸生在那样的家庭，又不幸遇到了那样的情人。有希子最后看了他一眼，转身走向了地下室。

地下室的入口已经换上了最先进的双重防盗系统，是阿祖的黑客天才小朋友在死前设计的，原本用来存放他们抢劫来的物资。但现在，能够进出这间地下室的只有两个人。有希子等待瞳孔扫描和指纹扫描完毕，深吸一口气，然后打开门，走了进去。

房间感应到有人进入，自动亮了起来。机械律动的声音单调地回响在房间里，跪趴在地上的男人——游所为——无知无觉，气息都似乎十分微弱了。有希子关上机器，把那根粗大的假阴茎从男人的身体里抽了出来。男人突然颤抖了一下，被持续扩张了几个小时的后穴一时无法闭合，像一个黑洞一样微微翕张，不停溢出已经变成乳白色的润滑剂，就像他被一匹马射了一屁股一样。身体的空虚让男人从昏迷中惊醒，他的呼吸突然变得急促，然后挣扎着看向一旁，发现是有希子站在旁边，又有些失望地闭上了眼睛，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，哑着嗓子说道：“你今天又想做什么？”

有希子没有回答，只是打开了他手脚的镣铐，说道：“我来看看你。”

游所为仍然跪在地上，可能是因为长时间的跪姿，他努力了几次都没能站起来。有希子弯腰架住了他的身体，有些吃力地打横抱起了他，把他放在了房间中唯一的一张窄小的床上，开始给他换药。

游所为身上的伤口深浅不一，但近两周以来都已陆续愈合拆线了，只有左手腕上最深的一道还有些渗液，但今天也可以拆线了。有希子一边给伤口消毒，一边说道：“你既然不想死，就不该对自己下手这么重。”

疼痛让游所为的呼吸变得急促起来。他瞪着有希子，艰难地说道：“我的确不想死，是你逼我的。我宁可死，也不想落在你的手里。”

“我当然没有逼你。”有希子用镊子一点点夹出线头，听着耳边不停传来的抽气声，说道：“是你自己要伤害自己，从一开始就是。如果十年前，你能乖乖留在我身边，今天一切都不会是这样的。”

“这一切，从头到尾，都是你设计的。”

“当然不是。”有希子看了他一眼，温和地说道：“我只是给了那些孩子一个与你相识的机会，你就迫不及待地开始卖弄风情，和十年前一样，你就没有一丝悔改吗。”

游所为脸色发白，不知是因为气愤被污蔑，还是因为被人说中了心思。他并没有回应这句指责，只是突然说道：“你终于愿意跟我说话了？”

“是啊，”有希子拆完了最后一根线，重新消毒了一次，然后扔下了手里的镊子，看着游所为说道，“你的案子，今天结了。你现在可是各大媒体的宠儿——毕竟，很久没有过这么大的丑闻给他们爆料了，不是吗？”

她捧着游所为的脸，看着这张她曾经倾慕沉沦，现在又无比厌弃的绝美面孔，微笑着说道：“所以现在，无论我告诉你什么，都不要紧了。你再也不会走出这间房子，对不对，我亲爱的？”

游所为的表情扭曲了。他突然抬手掐住了有希子纤细的脖颈，喉咙里发出垂死挣扎的野兽般的嘶吼声，但有希子只是用两只拇指轻轻按在他的眼皮上，他就立刻松了手，挣脱开她的掌握。有希子嘲讽地摇了摇头，任由他缩在床垫靠墙的一角，说道：“你怕我毁了你的脸？不会的，你现在除了这张脸之外，已经没有什么好让人期待的了。”

“你这个恶毒的女人……”游所为说道，声音嘶哑而颤抖，“为了报复我，你害了那么多人，你甚至连自己的女儿都不放过，你……”

有希子看着他，不可思议地笑了起来。“到如今，你仍然不明白，游所为？”

她在床边坐下，不顾游所为的躲避，把他抱在了怀里，就像很久之前，他也曾这样把她抱在怀里一样。被关在地下室的这段时间里，游所为几乎没怎么吃过东西，整个人瘦了一圈，抱着他的时候，她甚至能摸到他凸起的肋骨。

“我给你的，就是你曾经给我的。”有希子梳理着他凌乱的头发，轻声说道。“十一年前，你满足了我对爱情所有的幻想。完美的爱人，高贵的生活，童话般的恋爱，还有我们爱情的结晶。然后一切就像肥皂泡一样破碎了：一夜之间，我失去了我的孩子，我的爱人，以及活下去的希望。”

游所为忽然颤抖了一下，似乎想要辩驳什么，但有希子的手扣在他的喉咙上，他一个字也说不出。有希子亲了亲他的额头，继续说道：“所以，我也要让你有机会得到你一直都想要的——你应该知道，你一直喜欢却不敢染指的外甥，邻家的漂亮男孩，突然投入你的怀抱，都并不是巧合。”

她纤细的手指沿着游所为的脸颊划过，抚摸着他新长出来的胡茬，轻声说道：“你尝到了甜头，是吗？你发现这种事情比你想象中的更简单，所以，你开始自己寻找目标，迷惑他们。你在自掘坟墓，而我当然乐见其成。”

“但是……你总该放过安琪……”游所为低声说道，“她毕竟，也是你的女儿……”

有希子的眼底掠过一丝哀伤。她闭上眼睛，尽力抹去脑海之中那个女孩可爱活泼的身影，更紧地抱住了游所为，轻声说道：“她啊，本来就不该来到这个世界上的，更不该看到那些龌龊的事情，卷入你们肮脏的私生活中。她走了，是个好事，但是我也让那个凶手得到了应有的惩罚。”

“阿祖对我讲了，是修哉那孩子……”游所为的声音突然有些哽咽，“我实在想不到，他竟然能做出这样的事情来。”

“不是每一个人都像阿祖一样傻，即便明知道你不爱他，还愿意无条件地爱你。你却把阿祖排在修哉的后面？难道你真的没有心？”有希子冷哼一声，“不过即便如此，当修哉知道他在你心目中只是一个‘E’的时候，他就已经崩溃了。我会确保他至少有十几年的时间在精神病院里度过。”

游所为沉默了，半晌，他才终于说道：“所以，你放过了他，却杀了阿武？”

“我没有选择。”有希子说道，“他已经认出我来了，他必须死。况且，他也并不是个无辜的人，杀了他，总比之后再让他去杀人好得多。”

“怎么，你现在已经堕落成自诩执法者的杀人犯了？”游所为冷笑道，“怪不得阿祖会那么听你的话，你就像他老爹一样。”

有希子也笑了。她放开游所为，站起身来，一边慢慢脱掉西装外套与长裤，一边看着他说道：“鉴于我一直都在操你，而阿祖一直在用这间房子里的各种工具操你，如果你能换一种听起来不那么像乱伦的说法，会好很多。”

游所为瑟缩了一下。有希子牵起他的手，用床头垂下的镣铐扣在他几乎和她一样纤细的手腕上，然后脱掉了身上仅剩的内衣，穿上一条前面支出一根粗大的假阳具的内裤，赤裸地伏在他的身上，用她无比熟悉的方式，亲吻他，爱抚他虽然伤痕累累但仍然美好的躯体，把他的两条长腿架在肩头，毫不留情地插进了那个已经被连续几个小时的扩张调教得柔软松弛的洞口之中。有希子笑着轻咬他菱角似的唇瓣，柔声说道：“我还有一样东西要还给你——我们在那一年的美好性爱。所以，你最好开始享受起来。”

一滴眼泪慢慢在他的眼角成形。他看着房间一角闪烁着红光的摄像头，嘴角微微上挑，然后闭上了眼睛，在冰冷的快感中呻吟起来。

-THE END-


End file.
